Dreams Become Reality
by Coleyyy
Summary: It's in the prologe...i'll let ya know that it's a Jeff Hardy fan fiction though~


****

Prologue~ 

Nicole lived in Conyers Georgia just about her whole life, she like it, occasionally, but there was a life she wanted that only she could make possible, so, she had to take those steps to get there. She packed her things, said her good-byes to her family and friends, got into her car, and started driving. She didn't exactly know where she was heading; she just needed to find someone that could help her, that someone she found was a dream that soon became reality.

****

Chapter 1~ 

Nicole drove out of Georgia and headed north, she got to a small town in North Carolina called Cameron. Just her luck, her car broke down to which it seemed like the middle of nowhere. She looked around and saw something that looked sort of like a motocross track. She looked harder and saw what appeared to be a house. It was a cold night and so, she walked, for what seemed like forever until she reached the house. If the house hadn't have had its lights on; she would have never found it. She walked up to the front door and knocked, hoping that someone nice enough to help her would answer. She waited about two minutes before he opened the door. She stood there in shock.

"Your Jeff Hardy aren't you?" She asked him.

"That would be me, can I help you? You look like you could need some; not just anybody stops in the middle of the night knocking on my door" he said with a smile.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, its just that my car broke down and I wasn't sure what to do, again, I'm really sorry!" She told him.

"What are you sorry for? Its not your fault your car broke down" he looked at the girl for a moment, she looked about twenty, eleven years younger than him. She had blonde hair with pink and blue tips at the bottom and she had gorgeous greenish/blue eyes. At the first moment he saw her, he thought "this may be the girl of my dreams." He gave her a look and then said "Look, its too late to do anything with your car tonight and there isn't a hotel for miles, so, why don't you sleep here tonight and we'll see what we can do with the car in the morning, and I'm not taking no for an answer because its freezing out here, so get your little booty inside." He laughed.

She laughed at his comment and excepted the invite. "Thank you, you really don't know how much this means to me!"

****

Chapter 2~ 

He told her to sit down on the couch and she did, he went to make some hot cocoa for them. Nicole looked around his living room. It was so cool. Artificial plants everywhere, statues of people and animals. It was wonderful. She had once been "in-love" with Jeff Hardy, but grew out of the phase and concentrated more on her wrestling career, which hadn't gotten very far because there were no good trainers in Georgia, maybe that or maybe she didn't look hard enough. She thought more until Jeff came out with the hot cocoa.

"Here, drink this...it will warm you up." Jeff said as he handed her the mug.

She took the cup. "Thanks."

"So, what were you doing out here anyway?"

"I don't know really, I mean, I left this morning from Georgia, and I really didn't know exactly where I was going, I just knew that I had to go." She answered.

"What exactly did you leave for? I mean, there had to be some reason you left right?"

"Yeah, I'm wanting to become a professional wrestler, and all of the trainers I had just weren't good enough for me, I mean, they taught me all the basics, but I knew those already. They weren't ready for me to learn anything else, but I was, I don't know how many trainers I went through, but they all seemed to be the same. They said I was ready to learn but they weren't ready to teach me. It was so screwed up. So I left to find a better trainer, or a wrestling school I could go to. Just something, you know?" 

"Yeah, well, tell me about yourself." Jeff said.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, for starters, how about your name..."

"Oh, sorry about that...its Nicole Johnson."

"Ok, great, now that I know that...just some basic information, such as favorite colors, favorite animal, favorite candy and candy bar, stuff like that." He shrugged.

She laughed. "Ok, my favorite colors are pink, black, and blue...favorite animal is a tiger...favorite candy is skittles...and my favorite candy bar is Mars Bars. Happy?"

"Yeah, those are your favorites for real?" She nodded. His face lighted up for a moment. "Wow! Those are almost all of mine!" He laughed and she joined in.

****

Chapter 3~

They sat and talked for a while then Jeff got up and went to get the guestroom ready for her. He came back in the living room to find her asleep on the couch. He wondered if he should leave he there or carry her to her room. He decided that he would take her. He picked her up and carried to her room. Jeff laid her down on the bed and covered her up. He stared at her for a minute. "I feel like I know you..." he said softly. He got up and went to his room and fell asleep.

Jeff woke up to the smell of pancakes. He looked at his ceiling for awhile until his stomach started growling. He got up and got himself dressed before going into the kitchen. He walked out there, only to find Nicole cooking pancakes.

"What are you doing?" He laughed.

"Making pancakes.... Its the only thing I know how to make...you do like pancakes right?"

"Yeah I like pancakes! Thank you...but why are YOU cooking them?" 

"Because, I feel like I owe you something, you know for letting me stay here last night and everything..."

"You don't owe me anything." He said as he got two glasses of milk and set them on the table.

"I feel like I do, so this is the first thing on my list to thank you." She said as she handed him a plate of chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes.

"Ohhh...blueberry and chocolate chips! Yum!"

She laughed at his childishness, much like hers. "I know, they're my favorite!"

They sat down and ate while Jeff asked her more questions.

"So, what do you do for fun...you know, besides wrestling...?"

"Ummm... I do motocross, write poetry, and sing...stuff like that."

"Wow! Me too! Isn't it weird how we like so many of the same things?"

"Yeah, it is! Ok, this has to be different, I mean, its gotta be...What's your favorite number?"

"Twelve...it's on my dirt bike."

She stared at him for a second. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope...that's yours too? It's on your bike?" 

She nodded. "Yeah...that's weird."

****

Chapter 4~

"Ok.... Wow, ummm.... I gotta extra bike if you want to ride later? You up for it?" He asked.

"I'm always up for a good race." She smiled.

"Now, I didn't say race... You actually think you could beat me?"

"Hmmm...Its a possibility, I mean, I have been racing since I was fourteen, so, yeah, I might be able to...of course, you have been racing longer than me...so I dunno...."

"We could race.... I suppose.... How many laps?"

"Ummm... how about twelve?"

"Just what I was thinking..." he laughed.

"OK, lets go take a look at your car first, to see what you did to it." Jeff joked.

"Hey, your getting personal here...I didn't do anything to it...I hate that car! Now, that I think about it... I think it hates me too!" She laughed.

"Mmhmmm....I'm sure..."

She opened her mouth to say something but he put his hand up to her face. "Jeff Hardy doesn't give a monkey's ass, jabroni!" He joked imitating The Rock. 

She laughed at him and pushed his hand away and headed out the door as he followed.

They reached the car. Jeff opened the hood of the car. "Oh, girl, you fried it. You ain't going anywhere today... nothings open today... It's a business holiday, and I don't know where you're going so, I can't take you... you can stay here again or I can take you to a hotel... but I'd rather you stay here."

"Ok, I'll stay...if you really want me too." She smiled.

"Yeah, I do...so...I'll help you get your stuff out of the car and we'll get you settled, again, and you wanna ride after that?"

"Sure thing Mr. Hardy!" She laughed.

They put her things away and they got on the bikes. They rode to his track. 

"Ok, Nicole, you sure you wanna race?"

"Yup, you think I'm scared or something?"

"Well, I mean, if you want me to go slow for you I can..." he joked.

"No, I want you to go as fast as you can.... I wanna see how good I am, and how good you are!" She smiled as she put the helmet on.

"All right, if you say so, but don't say I didn't warn you!" He said as he put his helmet on.

****

Chapter 5~

The race started with Nicole in the lead, then all of a sudden Jeff zoomed passed her. She rolled her eyes and darted ahead of him. Then they were side by side racing. Jeff yelled at her, "Watch the next hill!" 

She couldn't hear him because the motors were to loud so he kept telling her until they got to the hill. They both went flying over their handle bars onto the hard dirt below. As soon as Jeff recovered, he saw Nicole laying on the ground. He went over to check on her. She looked unconscious.

"Nicole!" He ran over to her. "Are you ok?"

No reply. He called again. Nothing. "Oh my God...Nicole please be ok, we should have never raced..."

"The hell we shouldn't of! That was so fun!" She said as she flicked her eyes open.

"Don't do that to me! You scared the hell out of me!" Jeff said with anger and hurt in his voice. "Jesus, I didn't know if you were hurt bad or what..." he continued.

She turned him around and looked him in the eyes. "Ok, Jeff I'm sorry, look, I'm ok, that barely hurt...I've been in worse crashes. Please don't be mad at me...I really am sorry."

"Ok, promise me you won't ever do that again? Ever!" 

"Ok, I promise... " 

He smiled at her. "Come on, let's go put the bikes away...I gotta surprise for you."

"What surprise?" She asked.

"If I told you that would it be a surprise?" He smiled again.

She just rolled her eyes and followed him.

They got changed and while she was getting dressed, he went out to her car and got her bag labeled "Wrestling Gear". He picked it up and set it on the living room floor. He went and grabbed a blindfold and knocked on her door. "Yes?" She asked noticing the blindfold in his hands.

"Turn around" he motioned.

"What are you doing?" 

"Just turn around."

She turned around and he put the blindfold over her eyes. He grabbed her hand and guided her to his car picking up the wrestling bag on the way out.

****

Chapter 6~

Jeff stopped the car after awhile and got the bag and then guided Nicole inside. She asked him what he was doing and he replied by taking the blindfold off and waited for a reaction. 

She stood in shock as she stared at the wrestling ring with Shannon, Shane, Matt, and Amy standing inside it. "What's all this for?" She asked him.

"Oh, I thought you wanted a better trainer or a wrestling school?" He asked.

"Well, Yeah, I do..."

"Well, this is both." He said with a smile as he handed her her wrestling gear and gestured her to the locker room. She smiled back and took the bag and went to change.

"So Jeff, what exactly do you want us to do?" Matt asked him.

"Yeah, I mean, is she totally new at this or do we start from scratch?" Amy asked him.

"She said she's had a lot of training and she knows all of the basics... I want to she what she can take and what she can do." Jeff told them. They nodded in agreement. 

"If she's good enough...you going to take her to Mr. McMahon?" Shannon asked.

"Probably...she's got everything their looking for, just gotta see about the in-ring skills." Jeff told him. Nicole walked out with her gear on. "All right...Let's go!" She said excitedly. 

Jeff motioned Amy to wrestle her first while Jeff stood at ringside. "Ok, Nicole I want to see the basics first and make sure you have them." She did them perfectly. "Ok, now I wanna see you take a bump." Amy clotheslined her and she fell on the mat and quickly got to her feet. 

"Good, now take another one" Jeff told her. Amy gave her a Russian leg sweep. She fell, again, harder this time, but again managed to get up. "Good, ok, can you do any top-rope moves?" Jeff asked Nicole.

"Never tried, but I will...show me how then I'll do it." She told him.

"OK, we'll start with a Moonsault and take it from there." He said as he gestured Amy to go up top. Amy did a perfect moonsault and Nicole go on the top rope and tried. She did an almost perfect one. "That was great Nicole! How did it feel?" Jeff asked.

"Awesome! That was really cool!" She told him.

"Ok, do you want to try a hurricanranna?" He asked.

"Sure..." She answered.

Shannon and Shane demonstrated and then Nicole did one on Amy, perfectly. After about two hours working in the ring, they called it quits.

"Ok, guys, same time tomorrow night?" Shane asked as they all nodded. "This chick's got some potencail!" He said as she smiled.

****

Chapter 7~

Nicole showered quickly and got changed in the locker room, she was about to leave until Amy came in. 

"Did you have fun tonight?" Amy asked her.

"Oh, yeah, it was really fun! That's what I wanted to do for a long time."

"Yeah, well, a few more lessons, and I'd say you'd be ready for WWE!!!" Amy said cheerfully.

"You really mean that?"

"Yup! You're a fast learner and great in the ring...tomorrow night we're thinking about putting on an OMEGA show, for old time's sake...and I get to wrestle you!" She laughed.

"Awesome, that'd be so much fun!"

"So, off the wrestling subject...you're staying with Jeff huh?" She asked her curiously.

"Ummm...yeah..." she laughed.

"So, you like him?" 

"What?"

"Do you like Jeff?" 

"Ummm.... I dunno... a little I guess."

"Just a little? I'd say a lot, you were looking at him pretty strongly out there."

"I was? Oh, well, yeah, I guess I do like him...why?"

"Oh, just cause I noticed that he was looking at you the exact same way! How bout we go shopping tomorrow and we'll find you some wrestling clothes for tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, that'd be fun!"

"Ok, see you tomorrow, I'll pick you up around two ok?"

"Sure thing...bye Amy!"

"Bye Nicole!" she said as she waved.

Nicole walked out of the locker room after she got dressed and found Jeff standing there. She was hoping Amy didn't tell him...

"Hey Jeff...you ready to go?"

"Yup...you got everything?"

"Yeah...you?"

"Uh-huh..." 

"Hey, guys...we were just talking about going to a club tonight...any takers?" Shane asked.

Jeff and Nicole both looked at each other. "Do you wanna go?" Jeff asked her.

"Sure...love to!" she replied.

"Great! Then it's set... Amy, you come with me and Matt, and Shannon, go with Jeff and Nicole! Meet y'all there!" Shane replied happily.

****

Chapter 8~

Shannon hopped in the back seat, leaving Nicole the front seat. Jeff opened the door for her, and she excepted the invitation. The drive wasn't too long; they mostly talked about the wrestling world, music, and other boring things. They got to the club called "Ravish" they all got out and went into the club.

"You want something to drink?" Shannon asked Nicole and Jeff.

"Umm...Yeah, get me a daiquiri, strawberry please!" Nicole yelled over the loud music.

"Uh... Just get me a beer, thanks Shan." Jeff told him.

"Sure thing...Be back." Shannon said.

"So, where's Amy and them?" Nicole asked.

"Oh, probably dancing somewhere." Jeff answered. "You wanna dance?"

"Sure!" Nicole said as Jeff took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

After they danced about five songs, they came back and sat at the table with Shannon and Shane.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Hardy!" Shannon joked.

They all laughed. 

"You guys looked pretty comfortable out there..." Shane stated.

"Jeff's a really good dancer, and hot as hell! Why wouldn't I be comfortable?" Nicole said, as Jeff blushed, not noticeably though.

"Well, look whose talking, you were looking pretty hot out there as well!" Jeff said, as she blushed a little.

Everyone danced a little more, then decided to go home around 2:00 am. Jeff dropped Shannon off at his house, and he and Nicole went back to Jeff's.

"Thanks Jeff, I had a really good time tonight."

"I did too, thanks for frying your car next to my house!"

"I didn't fry it! Oh, my car, what..." she said as Jeff cut her off.

"Took care of it, made a call, they took it in the shop, it will be done in two days. All your things are in your room." 

"Thanks Jeff, you're the best!" she told him as she kissed him on the cheek.

"No problem..."

::The Next Night::

"So, when do you want me out?"

"About that, I wanted to ask you something."

"OK, shoot."

"Will you stay here? Like forever?"

"You want me to move in with you?"

"Yea, I want you to move in with me, I know we've only known each other for a day or two, but I really feel like I know you and everything, please?"

****

Chapter 9~

"Wow, Jeff, I don't really know what to say... I mean, I do know what to say, but..." Nicole answered.

"Nicole, please? You know, its weird that I just came out and asked you like that, especially since I just met you, but we're so much alike, please?"

"Ok, I'll stay."

With that, Jeff picked her up in a giant hug. "Great! This means we have to celebrate! I'm gonna go get some food, I'll bring it back here, and we can eat! How does that sound?" He asked her.

"Perfect!" She laughed.

Jeff left and Nicole went to get ready. She needed some hair spray and didn't have any in her room, so she went into Jeff's room to see if he had any.

She was on her way to his bathroom when she spotted his notebook; it was lying open on his desk. "Well, I wonder if he would mind if I read some of it?" She wondered.

She sat down at the desk and started reading. He dated it to be 7/24/03, today. 

"Nicole, I want to tell you this, but I don't know how, so I'll write my feelings for you down on this paper, I don't know when, or if you'll ever read this, but I would like to know how you feel about me. So, I wrote you this poem to show you how I feel."

She read more.

"**You**  
You comfort me better than any chair, bed, room, or house---  
You amaze me more than any facts, stories, truths, or lies---  
You enhance me more than any drug, drink, pill, or powder---  
You predict me better than any parent, coach, counselor, or teacher---  
You season me better than any salt, pepper, winter, or summer---  
You entertain me more than any movie, show, song, or competition---  
You control me better than any school, job, jail, or prison---  
You love me more than any person, God, business, or existence---  
In my existence..............Believe............I do  
In our existence.............I live...........for you.

-Yours Truly...Jeff Hardy

She felt as if she wanted to cry. She left the notebook as if it were never touched, and immediately went to her room and started to write.

****

Chapter 10~

"Jeff, I think by reading this poem tells you all you need to know, I do have feelings for you, strong ones at that, I mean, I get butterflies in my stomach when I'm with you, but it's not something I want to go away~

Because of You

I've been in darkness for so long just waiting for the light,  
And now that you have come my way, my days don't seem like nights.  
I'm glad I'm finally overcome my fear of the other side,  
Thank you for showing me the way, by taking me on this ride.  
I've never really felt this way about a guy before,  
You've truly touched me deep inside, you've opened, unlocked, the door.  
I know it's nothing serious, but surely it's a start,  
You've treated me so equally, I feel it in my heart.  
And even if this does not work, I'm glad I've had this chance,  
To see how great you truly are, even just for a glance.  
We never know what'll come of this, it really just depends,  
I'm glad we're taking the first step, we're becoming better friends.  
With you I never have to guess just how you really feel,  
You talk to me about the facts and tell me what's the deal.  
With you I feel so comfortable, like nothing can go wrong,  
I get this tingly feeling inside, you sing to me like a song.  
The fact that you are older, really did freak me out,  
But you treat me like I'm your age, now I'm rid of all my doubts.  
I'm trying to live in the moment, by forgetting about the past,  
And so far it's been working, and it's really been a blast.  
So hopefully from this day forth, I'll know just what to do,  
If ever I come across a guy, another guy like you.

~Love alwayz and 4ever~Nicole~

She read over her note and poem and opened it to that page, knowing that she would find a way to get Jeff inside her room without him being suspicious. She finished getting ready. She set up a kind-of-not-that-noticeable romantic table, so they could eat. Everything looked great, including herself, considering she took most of her time writing that poem.

After she finished, she sat down on the couch and waited. Jeff came in about five minutes later with all the food. Jeff was thinking to himself "Man, she looks great, the house looks great, and nothing can be better!" He thought as he looked around at the table, and Nicole, which she was wearing a black sparkly dress with a slit in the side, with her hair up, pinned up in twists and braids, she looked great.

****

Chapter 11~

"Wow! Nic, you look absolutely fantastic!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Thanks, well, you said celebrate, so I thought you meant to kind of dress up, so I did...its not too much is it? I mean, I can go change." She said as she turned towards her room.

"No! You look perfect! I'm gonna go get changed into something more celebrational, ok?"

"Ok, I'll set the table, oh, and Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you get me another hairpin? They're in my drawer next to my desk."

"Sure, no problem. Be back in about five minutes." Jeff said as he ran to his room.

"OK, great, my plan worked! Now, all I have to do is hope that he reads it." Nicole thought to herself.

Jeff put on a nice black shirt and some kaki pants. He put his hair up into a low ponytail and sprayed some cologne on. He went into Nicole's room and looked for the hairpins. "Ok, next to the desk in the drawer." He said quietly to himself. He walked over to the desk as he spotted the open notebook. "Should I read it?" He thought to himself. He soon found himself seated beside the desk reading the poem Nicole had written.

When he finished, he wanted to tell her how he felt as well. He figured she read his poem, but didn't give it too much thought. He left the notebook how he found it, got the hairpin, and left her room.

He walked into the dining room where Nicole was setting the table, trying to make it perfect. "Here's your pin." He said as she turned around. "Oh, thank you! Jeff! You clean up nicely! Naw, I'm kidding, you always look good! Now, you just look really good!" She said as she walked over to him to get the pin. "Ooo...you smell good too!" She laughed. He laughed as well as he bent his head down. "So do you!!" He told her as he looked into her eyes as they laughed.

"K, time to eat!" Nicole exclaimed as she went to sit down. Jeff stopped her and pulled out the seat. "Thank you Mr. Hardy!" She said as he smiled at her.

****

Chapter 12~

They sat down and started eating. They had all kinds of different restaurant's meals, Chinese, Japanese, and Korean foods. 

"Jeff, man, you really went all out on the celebration thing...We're gonna be having leftovers tomorrow!" Nicole joked.

"Yup! I dunno, I guess I just went a little crazy with the food, but since this is our first official, living together, thing, I thought we should celebrate!" Jeff stated.

"Well, If it means anything to you...I appreciate it...a lot!" She told him.

"It means a lot.." He said as he looked at her.

They finished dinner and cleaned up. Then they went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Soooo..... You wanna watch a movie or are you too tired?" He asked.

"We can watch a movie; I might fall asleep though." She laughed.

"Ok, what do you want me to put in? Romance, Comedy, Drama, Horror...what?" He asked her.

"Ummm...Horror, it'll keep me awake longer."

"Great...how bout The Ring?"

"Oh, God, That movie is like the scariest I've ever seen...but ok, as long as you protect me, I'll be fine!" She said.

"That won't be a problem" he smiled as he put in the DVD and snuggled up to Nicole.

They watched the movie with Nicole screaming and burying her head occasionally, but Jeff didn't seem to mind. The movie ended and Jeff looked at Nicole.

"Uh.... I have to tell you something..." Jeff told her nervously.

"Yeah, me too...but uh, go ahead."

"Ok, well, for starters...I read your poem...I'm sorry, it was just laying there, so I read it...please..." Nicole cut him off.

"Jeff I wanted you to read it...and, I, um, I read yours too."

"Really?"

"Yeah...I'm sorry if you didn't want me to it's just that..." Jeff cut her off.

"No, I wanted you to, that's why I left it opened...I didn't know how to give it to you, so, I, uh, I took your hairspray, and put it in my bathroom...so, you would come get it, so you would read the poem." Jeff stated.

"I was wondering why my hairspray was gone!" She joked with Jeff. "So, what does this mean?"

"Well, I'm hoping it means we are going to be together, because, I love you, and I know we just met but still, it's so different with you, so, I wanted you to know that I love you."

****

Chapter13~

"God, Jeff, that's how I feel, I mean, I've loved you since the day I met you, I mean, it's weird how I think I know so much about you, but, I really don't.."

"I know, just go with it for now...surprises are sometimes a good thing...right?"

"Yeah, they are." She said as Jeff pressed his lips against hers. They stood there kissing, forever, until Matt and Amy came in.

"Oh, God, we're sorry, didn't know you two were busy." Matt stated as he covered his and Amy's eyes.

"Yeah, uh...it's ok..." Nicole said, embarassed.

"Uh, Matt, whatever happened to knocking?" Jeff said as he stared at his brother.

"Hey, man, you said if the door's unlocked, feel free to come right in..." 

"That was when no one was living here except me..."

"Oh, my bad...hey, wait...she's living here now?" Matt asked curiously.

"Yeah, I asked her to move in with me..."

"Uh, Jeff, can I talk to you for a sec. outside?" Matt asked.

"Uh, sure, I guess..." He turned to Nicole "Be right back..."

As they went outside, Amy and Nicole talked. 

"So, you and Jeff like a couple now?" Amy asked her.

"I guess you could call it that, I mean, it's not really serious or anything..."

"Yet..."

"What do you mean by "yet"? Nicole asked.

"Hun, listen, Jeff is like in-love with you...and this never has happened this fast for him before, you look like you're pretty head-over-heals in love with him too, trust me girl, it's not going to take long for it to get serious."

"Oh...well, help me out here, what comes with being "serious"?"

"Lots of stuff, you will spend more time together, you'll get in some arguements, and some other stuff, that I'm sure you can figure out by yourself..."

"Yeah..." she laughed.

****

Chapter 14~

Meanwhile, outside...

"Jeff, you just met the girl, why in the hell did you ask her to move in with you? Have you lost your damn mind?" Matt yelled.

"Jesus, Matt, damn, listen...why does it bother you so damn much that I just might have found the right person for me? So what... I asked her to move in with me, Amy lives with you..." Jeff said in defense.

"Jeff, that's different, me and Amy, we know each other...you don't know Nicole very well, and she doesn't know you either. I'm surprised she took you up on your offer...God, Jeff, why are you so stupid at times?"

"Matt...will you just listen to me? I know what I'm doing! I can handle myself...I'm old enough to do things on my own, do you not remember?"

"Jeff, she's 11 fucking years younger than you!"

"Why does that bother you? Are you scared I'm gonna hurt her?"

While this conversation was going on, Nicole was listening to the whole thing.

"No, Jeff, I'm afraid she's going to hurt you...she's 20 years old, she's still young, she has a life, and she's the kind of girl that will do what she pleases whenever she pleases."

"Don't fucking judge her when you don't know her!"

"Jeff, I don't know her and neither do you!"

Nicole walked out on the porch where they were talking.

"Let me make this easy for both of you... If you want to judge me because I'm younger than him, that's fine, but you will never know me well enough...If you want to think that I'm going to tell him that I love him and then turn around and hurt him like that, you're wrong, I'm not that kind of person, but obviously, you don't believe that, so, I'll leave....I'm sorry Jeff, I do love you, but, I should go..." 

"Nicole, please don't leave!" Jeff screamed...but it was too late, she took off though his yard into the darkness. Jeff turned to Matt, "You fuckin' asshole!" he screamed as he decked Matt in the jaw.

"Jeff! What the hell is you're problem?" Amy asked in shock as she aided her boyfriend.

"You know what? It doesn't matter, I don't need to explain myself to you...he knows exactly why the hell I did that! I gotta go find Nicole." He said as he ran to his Corvette and took off.

****

Chapter 15~

:::At Jeff's house....Just Matt and Amy:::

"Matt, what the hell was that about? And where is Nicole?" Amy asked.

"I said some stuff I shouldn't have, and I don't know where she is..." Matt said.

"What kind of stuff?"

"I judged her, badly, and I shouldn't have done that...now she's gone, and no one knows where."

"Aww...Matt...Jesus, what the hell is your problem? I'm glad Jeff hit you...you deserved it...lets go look for Nicole"

"You think she's going to get in the car with me? I wouldn't if i was her.."

"It doesn't even matter Matt! We just have to find her!" Amy said as she pulled her boyfriend up and grabbed the keys to his car and took off to look for Nicole.

:::Meanwhile, in Jeff's car:::

"God, where is she? Man, it's so dark out here and it's raining, how the hell am I supposed to find her now? Damn!" Jeff said to himself.

Jeff drived and drived faster and faster until his car jerked. He hit something or someone. "Oh, Jesus, god! Please don't let it be her!" He ran to the front of the car and saw her unmoving body. "Oh shit! Oh shit! Fuck! Oh my God! Nicole! Get up! Please baby! Please move, do something!" She just lied there, not moving. A few seconds later, Amy and Matt pulled up and ran out of the car. 

"What the fuck happened?" Amy asked, with tears running down her face as she knelt beside Nicole.

"Oh shit! God, is she ok?" Matt asked.

"Matt...go fucking call an ambulance! Hurry up! Amy, go stop traffic...we can't move her!" Jeff screamed.

"OK, ambulance is on the way! Fuck, what happened?" Matt asked.

"I'll tell you at the hospital!" Jeff said as an ambulance pulled up with the sirens on. The EMTs put her on a strecher and up into the ambulance.

An EMT came up to Jeff "Sir, we need to ask you a few questions."

"Fuck that! You need to get her to the fucking hospital now!" Jeff screamed as he looked at the ambulance.

"Sir, calm down, she'll get there...look, they're leaving right now...just a couple questions."

"No! Not until I know if she's ok!"

"Ok, sir, listen, what's your name and her name?"

"Jeff Hardy and Nicole Smith...can I go now?"

"I suppose, I'll ask more at the hospital."

"Fine!" Jeff replied as he ran to his car and drove to the hospital.

****

Chapter 16~

Jeff arrived at the hospital and ran up to the front desk. "Did Nicole Smith get checked in?" he asked out of breath.

"Sir, calm down, they're wheeling her in the ER right now, she'll be in there for a while, you might want to have a seat" the lady said. "Fuck this! I'm not gonna clam down or have a seat until I find out if she's all right!" Jeff screamed. "Jeff, Jesus! Calm down! Come on, sit down! Please!" Amy begged as she took his arm and led him to a seat.

"Man, what happened?" Matt asked curiously.

"It was dark and rainy, I couldn't see...she ran in front of me, I was going too fast! Oh God!" he cried as he put his head in his hands. "It's all my fault!"

"Dude, it's my fault! If I hadn't said that stuff, it would have never happened! I'm sorry!" Matt said.

"It's not anyone's fault! Ok? It was an accident! Accidents happen! All we need to worry about now, is if she's going to be ok!" Amy screamed at them.

A couple minutes later, they fell asleep in the chairs. About two hours later, a doctor came over to Jeff and woke him up.

"Are you with Nicole?" he asked.

"Huh? Yes, Is she ok? Can I see her?" Jeff replied.

"First of all sir, I need you to fill this out...we'll talk more when that's done. In what relations do you have with her?"

"Boyfriend." he said as he filled out the sheets in a hurry. As he finished the doctor took it and said "Ok, Jeff, she is in IC right now, she suffered a injury to her arm, ankle, and unfortunatly her head. She has broken her right sholder and her left ankle. She's in a coma right now, so, it's hard to tell whether or not she is to make it. All we can do is hope for the best."

"Shit" he said as he put his hand on his head. "Can I see her?"

"I suppose, but she won't talk, move, or open her eyes, you understand don't you?" the doctor asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, the room's this way. You have five minutes."

Jeff peeked inside the room before going in all the way. He looked at her and then sat down in the chair beside her bed. He took her hand. "Sweety, I know you can hear me...I love you so much, please don't leave me, I don't need another person to do that to me! I loved my mom so much and I still do, but when I found out she had a brain tumor, I about died. And we were in the hospital when she passed away too. I don't want that to happen again. Please don't leave me, please! I love you so much, baby, please be alright, please." He cried as he kissed her forehead. He sat there and stared at her until the doctor came in and said his time was up and she needed her rest. "I'll be back angel, remember what I said." He told her as he kissed her once more before he left.

****

Chapter 17~

Jeff walked back into the lobby where Matt and Amy waited. Theu asked him what was wrong with her and if she'd be ok. He told them that the doctors didn't know if she was going to make it or not, but to be hopeful in any way possible.

"Jeff, man, go home, get some rest. Ok? You can come back tomorrow..." Matt pleaded.

"No way, I'm staying right here. I'm not leaving her!" Jeff replied back.

Amy cut in between the two brothers. "Listen, Jeff, Matt's right. You need some sleep...go home...come back in the morning...it'll be ok."

"But what if something happens to her while I'm not here? Huh? What if she..." The doctor cut Jeff off. "Mr. Hardy, we will call if anything, anything at all comes up...good or bad, we promise we will call...now, do as your friends tell you and go home and get some rest."

Jeff hesitated for a moment and then agreed. He walked to his car and sat there, just thinking, before he drove home. He thought about the first day he met her and how his dreams became a reality. He thought about the scare she gave him when she fell off the dirtbike. He thought about all the fun things they did and talked about. Then, he thought of this accident.

"Why did I speed? Why didn't I slow down...I mean, it was raining, I know better than that, what if she can never walk again, what if she doesn't remember who I am...I guess I deserve that. It should have been me in front of the car, not her....not her." He said to himself before turning the ignition and driving home.

Jeff arrived at his house and walked in the living room. He turned on the light switch and stood there, as if he didn't know where he was. He slowly walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Nicole's door. He closed his eyes reflecting on her, the way she looked, smelt, and laughed. He pushed open her door and looked around the room. He saw her journal open on the desk...He wanted to read that poem again. The one she wrote to him, for him. He sat down at the desk and gazed at the open journal, it was a new page, a new entry, from tonight, before the accident.

****

Chapter 18~

"Jeff, If you don't get a chance to read this, then you probably never will. I don't understand why your brother doesn't trust me, I mean, I know that we haven't known each other for very long, but still...I feel something with you that I have never felt with anyone. I hope you understand that. I do love you, and I'm sorry that I'm leaving, but I have to get out of here, if I can't be trusted, then I don't want to be here either. So, I'm leaving, which you about to figure out. I'm sorry, but I have to go somewhere, anywhere but here. When I met you, my dreams became a reality and no one could take that away. If I know you as well as I think I do, you'll come find me...I'll probably be running, oh, by the way, don't speed! You might hit me! haha! Just kidding, I know you wouldn't do that...Ok, well, I'll probably be seeing you!~I love you~Love Alwayz and 4ever~Nicole~"

By this point, Jeff was crying, by her one little joke, that changed everything. It wasn't even meant to be anything but a joke. But he felt so terrible, even knowing that she only ran because she was pissed off...she had joked about getting hit by his car, and it happened...it actually happened...Jeff slammed the journal closed, took one more look at her room, and left. 

~*~*~*~*~*Three Months Later*~*~*~*~*~

"Jeff!I'm Home!!!!!!!!" Nicole screamed as she entered Jeff's house from the hospital.

"Nicole!!!!" Jeff ran from his room and picked her up in a hug. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming home today? I would have cleaned up."

"Ha, you clean? That is the funniest thing I've heard all day! But, I wanted it to be a surprise!"

"Ok...well, you surprised me...are you fully recovered? Will you be able to wrestle? Can you walk ok? How's your arm? What about your head?"

"Jeff! Slow down! ok, yes, yes, yes, fine, good. Does that answer all of your questions?"

"For now" he laughed.

"Sooo...how's Matt been doing? He sent me a card but he refuses to talk to me, is it about what happened three months ago?"

"Ok, he thinks it's his fault about what happened to you. He won't talk to you because he feels terrible about what he said and he thinks you'll blame him for the accident."

"Oh, God...I have to talk to him! It's so not his fault! It's mine! Like all of it! Where is he? Is he at home? I really need to talk to him!"

"No, I'm right here." Matt said as he walked out of the kitchen. "So, you don't hold any kind of grudge aganist me?"

"No! I'm sorry that I put y'all through hell these last couple of months but it really wasn't either of y'alls faults." she said as she looked back and forth to the brothers.

"Ok, so everything is good and we can all be happy?" Jeff asked.

"No...I'm sorry Jeff...everything is not good..." Nicole said sadly.

"Why not?" Matt asked.

"Because...everything is not good...it's great! haha!" she laughed, the guys joined her.

****

Chapter 19~  
  
"Shit!" Nicole screamed as she tried to wrestle again. "I'm never going to be able to do this!"  
"Yes you are, bare with me...keep trying! You'll get it, a few more months in training, and you'll be as good as new!" Jeff told her.  
"In your perspective! Ok, I'll try."  
"Ok, Dropkick me." Jeff replied.  
Nicole dropkicked Jeff and screamed in pain as she landed, but got quickly to her feet.  
"Ok, good, except for the screaming part."  
"Well, what do expect me to do? I'm in pain." she said as she held her ankle.  
"How's everything else?"  
"Good, for now, until I do a move that involes an area of soreness..."  
"Ok, you have like four more months of training until your interview with Vince. You have enough time to train and recover fully. You're doing fine." Jeff reasured her.  
"Gee thanks, Oh mighty counselor!"   
"Ok, you're done!" Jeff said as he gently speared her onto the mat.  
"What are you gunna do about it Hardy?"  
"I'll tell you what I'm gunna do about it. Or better yet, I'l show you" he replied.  
He leaned his head down and kissed her softly. As the kiss got more intense and passionate, Jeff let his hand travel under her shirt while he pulled it off. She took his shirt off of him as well. She then reached down and un-did his pants. They gently made love in the ring. 

****

Chapter 20~

~*~*~Four Months Later~*~*~

"Y'all, I don't think I can do this!" Nicole said as she slowly approached Mr. McMahon's office.

"Yes you can, you are so ready! All those people in there, don't even worry about them, you just need to show yourself to Vince adn JR, ok? Just be yourself...everything will be fine! I promise!" Amy said as she hugged her friend.

"Nicole, we all have faith in you, and we know and you know you're good enough, so, don't doubt yourself for one split second! Got it?" Matt told her as she slightly nodded her head nervously, just starring at the door that read 'Mr.Vincent K. McMahon's Office'.

"Listen baby, Matt and Amy are right, you got this and you know it! Ever since the accident, you have shown nothing but progress in these last four months. Please don't tell me I have been bragging about you to these people for nothing? Now, perk up, be yourself, and get your ass in there!" Jeff said as he gave her a quick hug and kiss. "We'll be right outside, ok?"

"Ok, ok, ok...your right...I can do this, I'm ready, I'm ready..." she put her hand on the door knob and smiled. "Yeah, I'm ready" she whispered and walked in.

~*~*~Mr. McMahon's Office~*~*~

"Nicole, welcome...we've been waiting on you!" JR smiled.

"Yes, our Hardy Boyz and Lita have been very enthusiastic about you coming here, please, have a seat." Vince stated.

"Thank you...You really don't know how long I've been wanting this interview, I mean, wow...it feels awesome to be here!" Nicole said as a huge smile crossed over her lips as she looked around.

"Well, we certainly hear about you quite often...you're very popular here, and I think everyone is dying to meet you." JR told her.

"Now, back to business...we just want to ask you a few questions and then we'll move on...how does that sound?" Vince asked her.

"Great" Nicole shrugged.

"Ok, how long have you been wrestling, and where did you train?"

"I've been wrestling since I was fourteen, so that would be six years, ummm..I started training when I was fifteen at the Atlanta Pro Wrestling School, I trained there for about four years, then I moved myself down to Florida and trained at the Wild Samoan Training Center for about two years, moved back to Georgia for about a half a month and went back to WWA4, then I came to Cameron and I've been training with Matt, Jeff, and Amy for the past seven months." Nicole told them.

"I thought that you've been living with Jeff Hardy for ten months...is that correct?" Vince asked.

"Yes sir...I would have been training those three months but I was, unfourtunatly, in a car accident."

"Oh, yes, I'm terribly sorry about that. I do remember Mr. Hardy telling me that. Ok, do you know what style you perform in the ring?"

"Yes, I do high-flying."

"Ok, are you willing to do, as the Hardy's, when you perform in the ring?"

"Oh, yes, defininatly!"

"Ok, one last question..and this is for your profile, it has nothing to do with your wrestling ability...Who or what has been your inspiration that made you want to become a professional wrestler, and why?" Vince asked her curiously.

"Truthfully, it's Jeff Hardy...When I watch him wrestle, he thrills me so much, even if the match is boring. I like to see those kinds of wrestlers. Ever since I started to watch him, I've wanted to do the things he does, I wanted so bad to fly off that top rope and do a move that is so spectacular that when people saw me, they'd be like "Wow, she's got talent!" or "Gosh, I wish I could do that!". He's also been there for me these past ten months, through thick and thin...he never let me give up. I have so much confidence in him and I know he's going to get better and better, his body might not make it through some of the stuff he does or used to do, but I believe that he will be an unbelievable wrestler, an even better one than he is now, forever." Nicole explained.

"Nicole, honestly, that is one of the best answers we'ev gotten from people we've interviewed. I'm so glad that we've had this time to interview you. Now, we've watched your audition tape, a million times, and we absolutly love it. You are truly very talented. But, before I go any further, I would like to see what you can do, not on tape. Jeff told you to bring your wrestling gear, right?"

"Yes sir!" she answered.

"Great, will you please come with me?" Vince asked as he stood up and offered his arm. "Now, we're going to do something a little differently than we usually do. Instead of putting you in a singles match. we decided to put you in a tag match. I think it'll do good for your benifite and mine. You'll be tagging with Jeff Hardy, and your opponents are Matt Hardy and Lita. Now, i will make it your decision to whether or not it will be a mixed or and inter-gender."

"Oh, yes, that is so cool! Ummm...can I talk it over with them to see what they would like to do?"

"Yes, that'd be fine." he replied as Nicole skipped down the hall to find her friends. In a few minutes later, she skipped back with her answer. "Ok, we agreed on a mixed tag match."

"Are you sure? You might have to fight Matt..."

"Oh, no different than training, only more serious! No biggie"

"Great, so I see your ready? So, go ahead into the ring with everyone. Now, i'll be in that room with the big viewing window. Don't glance up there once, I'm not the only one in there, there's going to be about fifteen people in there observing your match. If you take your eyes off the match, I guarentee at least one of them will know. You need to be in full concentration this whole match, you have your whole career on the line, this one match determines if you make it big or not. Your chance...I have faith as well as your friends, you'll do fine." Vince told her.

"Right. Ok, I'll do good! I promise!" she answered excitedly as she slid into the ring.

The one thing no one told her is that she had already made the job. The men and women that were supposedly "watching her match" were not actually "watching her match", they were getting her a storyline and a character name. They had already seen how she wrestled. Vince had flew his personally helicopter to Cameron with his associates and snuck in while they were training. They had watched her in so many matches, that they were almost certain she had the job. Nicole's match was soon over, and Nicole and Jeff ended up winning by Jeff's Swanton and Nicole's Twisted Moonsault, pinning Lita and Matt at the same time. Nicole was congradulated and then called back to Vince's office and told her what she didn't know. She was really excited and couldn't wait to see her storyline. She quickly hugged Vince and JR and ran to get her storyline.

****

Chapter 21~

.

Nicole immediately bumped into Jeff. She hugged him and ran. He just stood there, with a smile on his face. He could definatly see how happy she was, and how happy she was going to be working here.

Nicole ran up to a table with four guys sitting at it.

"Hello...may I help you?" One guy asked her.

"Ummmm...yes, my name is Nicole..." she was cut off by a guy in glasses with a WWE shirt on.

"We know you...everyone does!" he laughed. "Your here to get your storyline right?" he asked polietly

"Yes sir, thank you very much!" she smiled.

She waited a moment and then the guy that she talked to first handed her a couple papers, and then the guy sitting next to him did the same, and this happened with all the guys at the table. She quickly said thank you and ran off to her new locker room that she shared with Amy (Lita). 

No one was in there when she got there. She sat down on the bench and read the papers. The first one was her profile for her character, which read as follows:

**__**

On-Screen Name: Nikki-(Lita's little sister)

**__**

Friends: First-Lita and Team eXtreme, then, fued with Lita, break up of Team eXtreme

**__**

Enemies: Stacy Keibler and Test

**__**

Character actions: Big flirt but in-love with Jeff Hardy (will do anything to get him)

**__**

On-Screen Age: 24

**__**

Entrance Theme: Old Hardy's music (at first)

**__**

Entrance Video: (in the making-need footage, use Hardy's for now)

**__**

Entrance Moves: Gunz (however you want) and dance a little

**__**

In-Ring Gear: Small, tight shirts and baggy pants (thong showing)(pretty much a Lita clone)

**__**

Hair Style: Pink Hair with blue tips, dyed as often as you like

She flipped the paper, and this was her script for the shooting with Andrew (Test):

__

(Camera angle on Nikki....she's walking towards Test's locker room...she looks at the door a moment, knocks and casually walks in. She stares at Test (he's facing the other way-back toward Nikki going through his bags.)

****

Nikki: Hiya big boy, whatcha doin?

****

Test: _(jumps)_ Nikki, hey...uhh...I didn't see you come in...

****

Nikki: I know, So, how have you been, haven't talked you you in a while...we used to be closer than this...what happened? _(she moves towards him_)

****

Test:_ (nervously)_ Uhh...Yeah, I've been busy...sooo...you telling every one the big secret tonight? I bet its huge...

****

Nikki: It's pretty big, but, uh..._(she moves and whispers in his ear)_ not as big as..._(she eyes his body)_ you...

****

Test: _(puts his hands on her waist)_ Why do you do this to me all the time...you know I can't....well....

****

Nikki: Well...._(she kisses him, passionatly)_ I'll see you out there...I do have a match against your sweet little Stacy, so...later...babe..._(she winks at him and he watches her leave)_

"Wow! This is so cool! I gotta go talk to Jeff!" She exclaimed as she ran to find her boyfriend.

She found Jeff and he was really happy for her. 

"So, your ok with the kiss and everything, right?" she asked him.

"Of course, I know you well enough to know taht you wouldn't do that...plus, you'll be mine soon anyway!" he told her as he kissed her.

Then, the cameramen came in. "Sorry to interupt you too, but Nikki, we need you now, we're shooting in ten, we need you to practice with Andrew for a few minutes ok?" he told her.

"Yeah, sure, no problem..." she turned to Jeff. "I'll be back later ok?"

"Alright, I'll be getting ready for tonight, so...I'll see you later babe." he kissed her and left.

The camera men took Nicole to Andrew's (aka Test's) locker room. He greated her with a hug and a peck on the cheek, which surprised her a little. "Hey sweetie! So, your gonna be working with me huh?"

"Sure am, it should be fun, you have a great character!" she smiled, although it was sort of fake.

"Oh thank you, but now, it should be even better, now, that your a part of it." he flirted.

She was quiet for a moment then said "Ok, well, we should probably practice."

"Well, sure, we can...where would you like to start? The beginning, the end, the kiss?" 

"Uhh...the beginning sounds just dandy." she replied.

They went through the script twice, but Nicole told him she wanted to skip the kissing part and save it for the shooting. He agreed. So, the cameramen brought all their equipment into the locker room and said "action!":

__

(Camera angle on Nikki....she's walking towards Test's locker room...she looks at the door a moment, knocks and casually walks in. She stared at Test (he faced the other way-back toward her, going through his bags.)

****

Nikki: Hiya big boy, whatcha doin?

****

Test: _(jumps)_ Nikki, hey...uhh...I didn't see you come in...

****

Nikki: I know, So, how have you been, haven't talked you you in a while...we used to be closer than this...what happened? _(she moved towards him_)

****

Test:_ (nervously)_ Uhh...Yeah, I've been busy...sooo...you telling every one the big secret tonight? I bet its huge...

****

Nikki: It's pretty big, but, uh..._(she moved and whisped in his ear)_ not as big as..._(she eyed his body)_ you...

****

Test: _(put his hands on her waist)_ Why do you do this to me all the time...you know I want you, but you know I can't....well....maybe I can have.....

****

Nicole started to get nervous, because some of the things he was saying, weren't in the script, but she quickly said something, before he went any futher.

****

Nikki: Well...._(she kissed him, not too long, not too short) _ I'll see you out there...I do have a match against your sweet little Stacy, so...later...babe..._(she winked at him as he watched her leave)_

"Cut! That was great guys! Nice improvising Andrew!" one guy said before he left.

"Improvising, that's all.." Nicole thought to herself.

"Hey babe, you ok?" Andrew asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, fine....just nervous thats all, I mean, I have a match tonight...before I tell the world who I am..."

"Well, it'll be ok, your going to win anyway, besides, I'll be down there too....just to make things seem, well, ya know, firery between us, which I seriously hope they will..." he smiled.

"Well, umm, actually..." he cut her off. "I have to go deliver some papers, so, I'll see you in the ring tonight...oh, by the way, you are a great kisser, mmm...it was really good!" he walked away.

"What the fuck was that all about?" she stood there for about five minutes and then said "I have to go talk to Jeff..." she walked towards his locker room. He wasn't in there, there goes another five minutes...she headed towards hers next.

Nicole got to her locker room and found Jeff sitting on the benches reading something.

"Hey baby! I was just looking for you! Whatcha up to?" she asked. He merely looked up, then back down at what he was reading.

"Babe, what's wrong?" she asked him. He stood up, looked at her, and threw a waddled up piece of paper at her and stormed out of the room. "Jeff!" she sat down, and held her head in her hands, she glanced at the paper, and without thinking, she picked it up, un-crumpled it, and read:

__

Hey baby, 

I had alot of fun "practicing" with you today, I mean, wow...your good...don't tell Stacy what we did, if she ever found out, she'd kill me, and you probably. So, if you don't tell her, I won't tell Jeff...and about what you said when we were screwing around...the "You're so much better than Jeff" thing, yeah, I won't tell him that either, I promise, it has to be embarassing enough. I wish we could do "this" more often, and we might get the chance to since we're sort of in a storyline together...ya know? I hope we can, mmmm....I can't wait...Ok, well, I have to go get ready. I'll "talk" to you later baby...love ya...Andrew 

"Oh my God!" she threw the paper down and put her hand over her mouth. "What am I going to do?"

"Do about what?" Andrew appeared and said.

"Don't you fucking toy with me! I'm gunna kill you you asshole!" she ran up to him, but he caught her arm.

"And how are you going to do that? I'm in control! Not you! You don't run the show! I do! Got that?"

"Let me the fuck go!"

"Say it!"

"Fuck you!"

"You bitch!" He pushed her up against the wall. "You say that I'm in fucking charge and I let you go, you don't I'll hurt you more!"

"Like I said before, Fuck you asshole!" she said as she spit in his eye. He loosened his grip, but not enough for her to get loose from. He wiped his eyes with his freehand, and looked at her and pushed her harder. "Alright, fine...Your still under my control...everyone will believe what I say, when I say it, even you little boyfriend, which is about to not be your boyfriend anymore." he walked away. She slid down the wall and held her head in her hands, and started to cry.

****

Chapter 22~

Nicole got up and walked down the hall, she felt as if all eyes were on her, like everyone had something against her. She ran into Jeff's locker room. Jeff wasn't there, but Matt was.

"Matt! Oh God...where's Jeff?" she asked him. He just stared at her..."Why do you care?" he turned and kept getting ready.

"I care because I love him! You know that!" she said. 

"Oh, really?" he turned towards her. "Then why the hell did you fuck with Andrew? He told me how you seduced him! What the fuck is wrong with you? You are a little slut...I was right..."

"Matt! Andrew is a fucking lier! Don't you believe him! He's messing up my life again!" she said, and then thought for a moment. 

"What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean again?" Matt asked.

"Why the fuck did I say again? Oh shit! No, it can't be him, no, no, not him...."

"Not him what?" he asked her.

~*~*~Flashback...five years ago~*~*~

"Hey baby...where have you been?" Andrew, her boyfriend of three years asked her.

"Out...I had some arrunds to run..." Nicole replied harshly...she hated Andrew, she didn't want to be with him any longer...he mentally, and physically abused her on a weekly basis and was getting worse everyday.

"Baby, when I ask you a question, you answer me...where the fuck were you?" He replied more harshly this time.

"And like I said, I was out...ok?" she told him. One thing she needed to learn how to do was to control her need to talk back to people, and Andrew wasn't one of those people you want to talk back to. He raised his hand and slapped her across the face. Luckily, the couch was there to break her fall. "God! Andrew, you need to get some fucking help! Your such an asshole! My God! It's over! I fucking told you that the next time you hit me, it'd be over...you agreed...so, fuck you!" She told him and got to her feet. He pushed her back down. "Don't you fucking tell me what I said...or what I need...It's not over, and it'll never be over! It's over when I say it's over! Got it?" he replied as he slapped her again, harder this time.

She held her cheek as she looked at him, she never cried when he hit her...it was just scary, he always told her he wouldn't stop until she cried, but she never did, and that pissed him off. "Fuck you! If I'm a part of this relationship, if that's even what you call it...I have a fucking say, and I say it's over!"

"Alright...if you want it that way, that's fine...but you, however, will never be the same...I promise you...I will fuck with your life until the day you fucking die!" he screamed at her. "But there's one thing I have to do, and I don't care if you want it or not..."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" 

"I'll show you..." he pulled out two pairs of handcuffs, she stood there for a moment until she realized what he wanted. "Oh no! Fuck you! I'm so outta here..." she ran towards the door, but he blocked her way. "You fucking are gunna d what I tell you" Now, Andrew was much bigger and stronger, not to mention he was way older than her. He grabbed her wrists and dragged her over to the bed. He handcuffed both hands to the bed, took a rope out of his bad and tied her feet to the end posts of his bed. He started to rip her clothes off. "Andrew, don't fucking do this! Please!" He just smiled evily and continued his process, until he was satisfied.

~*~*~End Of Flashback~*~*~

"Nicole? Hello?" Matt asked as he waved his hand in front of her face. By now, tears were streaming down it.

"Huh? Oh, Matt...please you have to tell me where Jeff is..."

"Not til you tell me what the hell is wrong with you....why are you crying?" he asked. So, she told him the whole story of how he abused and raped her, and now, he found her again.

"He promised he would fuck my life up until the day I died, he was serious!" she was shedding tears now...

"Oh, shit, Nicole I'm sorry! Jeff's in Trish's dressing room." Matt confessed.

"Trish?" 

"Yeah, I'm so sorry, I don't know if he went through with anything or not...do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be ok..."

She walked to Trish's dressing room, knocked, but no one answered, she decided to go in...BIG mistake! Jeff and Trish were on Trish's couch...self-explanatory. Nicole just watched for a second, she couldn't believe he was actually doing this to her. Why?

"Jeff?" she asked quietly, her voice cracking.

He looked up, finished with Trish, and got up.

"Oh, I'm sorry you had to see that...but, I suppose know you know how the hell I felt...?"

She just covered her head with her hands, tears streaming down her face.

"At least Trish didn't write me a letter!" he replied rudely.

Matt had felt something was wrong from the second Nicole walked out his door, so, he decieded that he'd better go check on her, he took Shane along with him, just in case. He found her standing at Jeff's doorway, head in her hands, crying hysterically, and Jeff just standing there, cracking jokes, rude ones too. He ran in and put his arms over her and hugged her...she cried in his arms.

"Matt...what the fuck are you doing? I thought you were on my side?" Jeff asked.

"I was, til she told me what really happened...I can't believe you Jeff...."

"Why would you fucking do that to her...even if she did fuck with Andrew, why the hell would you do something even stupider?" Shane added.

Matt turned to Shane, "Here, take her into your dressing room, I need to talk to Jeff for a moment. Nicole looked up "matt don't tell him what I told you..." she looked at Jeff. "He doesn't have a right to know." she walked out with Shane.

****

Chapter 23~

"Jeff! Come here please..." Matt told him. Jeff walked with his brother out into the hallway.

"Jeff, now listen to me, Andrew is a lying son-of-a-bitch...ok?"

"Matt, how do you know that? How do you know she's not lying?"

"Ok, Jeff, think about this for a split second, focus here, this isn't a game! Has she ever lied to you before?"

"Ummm..." he thought for a moment, "No...I guess not." he replied sadly.

"Has Andrew ever lied to you?"

"Uhhh...no..."

"Jeff..."

"Ok, once...twice, maybe more..."

"See, there you go, that's one proof that he's lying...another is that she loves you and if you can't see that, you must be blind. She'd never do that to you and you know damn well of that too."

Jeff nodded his head slightly.

"She had to tell you something really, REALLY important about Andrew..."

"I should go find her..."

"No, she won't talk to you, I'm sure of that, plus she's probably crying right now...and I don't blame her for blowing you off either..."

"Well, what do I do then?"

"Dude, this is your problem, brother or not, you screwed up man, BIG time!" Matt said as he left his brother in the hallway.

Jeff sat up against the wall. "What did I do? Why did I do it?" he thought. He slowly got up and headed towards Shane's dressing room. He found the door, knocked and Nicole answered, she quickly shut it, but Jeff wedged his foot in the door so she couldn't shut it. "Baby, listen, I need to talk to you, please, let me in..." Jeff asked.

"I don't want to talk to you, and do NOT call me baby." she replied coldly.

"Ok, I'm sorry...I really need to talk to you...please...There are no words to describe what I feel like, I feel more than terrible and I know that sorry isn't going to cut it, but I'm so sorry! Please let me in."

She thought for a moment and stepped back from the door to let him come in. "What? What could you possibly have to say?" she asked.

"I know you probably could care less, but...I love you and I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I wasn't thinking, You have no idea how much you mean to me!"

"Not enough apparently."

"But I do! I care about you so much...why won't you beleive me?"

"Because Jeff!" she was crying by this point and Jeff had tears down his face too. "Jeff, you have no idea what went through my mind when I saw you and Trish! If I meant that much to you, you wouldn't have done that! If I had slept with Andrew then you would have known it...but, that's not the point! You so lost my trust and and I don't think I can ever forgive you about that...my God Jeff, what the hell were you thinking? Nicole gets to sleep with somebody so I should get revenge on her and everything will be ok?"

"No, no, baby, I wasn't thinking, please...I'm so sorry, please?"

"Jeff....I loved you so much, I mean I still do, but it's never gunna be the same with you again. I came to tell you that I've known Andrew for a while....I just figured that out..."

"So, you knew him for a while, what's so wrong with that?"

"I used to date him, for three years, Jeff, he abused me like hell...and then, he raped me...that's what's so wrong with that."

"Oh my God...Nicole, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry about everything!" he tried to hug her but she pushed him away.

"Whatever. Umm...I'm moving out..."

"WHAT? you can't! Why?"

"I'm moving in with Shane for a while...because I can't be near you right now..." she replied sadly.

"Shit, ok....I understand, and I'll repect you..." 

"Good, I'll be over to get my stuff tonight."

"Tonight??? Ok...I'll try and have it ready for you..."

"Thanks...I'll be by after the show..."

"Do you want me to take you?"

"No, Shane will...I'm gunna go get ready for my match now..."

"Ok....good luck..."

"Yeah, ok..."

****

Chapter 24~

Nicole walked away from Jeff, leaving him in a complete circle of guilt...all he couold think about was how bad he felt and why he did that. Nicole went into her locker room and just broke down into tears she held while she was talking to Jeff. She was so upset...at him, at herself, and mostly at Andrew...

Shane came through her door and saw her crying. He knelt down beside her and tried to comfort her.

"Shhh...sweetie, it's gonna be ok...I promise, everything will be fine..." he whispered as he held her.

"Just when I thought my life was going fine...this had to happen..." she cried.

"I know, I know....don't cry...please, you make me so sad when I see you cry." he told her. "I care about you alot you know."

She looked up at him, "You do?"

"Of course, ever since the first time I met you...I just..I don't know..."

"Thank you Shane, you really don't understand how much that means to me right now."

Just then Andrew walked through the door. "Oh, I think I understand....you see Shane, that's exactly what i told her when I first met her too...then, we went out, and she completely ruined my entire life!"

Nicole looked up in astonishment "Oh my God...get out of here now!"

"No, I think I'm good....you understand that, don't you? I mean, Shane's in here right?"

"Shane is my FRIEND, big difference there....but, ya know, you probably don't know the difference."

"Ok, listen Andrew, you were my friend, but know that I know what your really like...you are so fuckin dead right now!" Shane screamed at him.

"Yeah, right and who is gunna stop me?"

"Well, for starters, there's me, Matt, and Jeff that are just dying to kick your ass right about now...and don't think for a split second that next time Jeff sees you, he won't fuckin kill your ass!"

"Well...no, I doubt that, he's too busy fuckin Trish." Andrew said while he looked at Nicole.

Nicole jumped up and ran after him. She went to punch him, but he caught her arm and squeezed. She screamed for him to let her go and Shane ran up and punched him in the nose as he let go of her arm. Andrew was holding his nose as he looked at Nicole and Shane..."This is far from over bitch." he said as he left the locker room.

****

Chapter 25~

"Are you ok?" Shane asked her in concern.

"Of course I am...it's going to take a hell of alot more of that to hurt me." she replied.

"Don't worry...he's not going to keep getting to you...we'll stop him somehow..ok sweetie?"

Nicole looked at Shane and smiled...she gently kissed his lips and said "Thank you". She got up and got ready for her match, which was in thirty minutes.

Nicole threw on her pink belly shirt that said "NiKkI" on it, pulled her thong up, and put on her black and pink baggy pants. She went into hair and make-up. The hairstylist told her she was going to leave her hair with the pink and blue tips tonight, but she would have to dye her hair soon. The stylist, Becky, was almost finished. She straightened Nicole's hair and then spiraled some parts of it...she did her make up and she was done. Five minutes til she was on. She couldn't wait!

"Nikki! Let's go! Time's Up!" a backstage director called.

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming!" she called back.

"Ok, you look fantasitic, people are going to go crazy! Now, you'll go out in the old Hardy's music at first, and people are going to be like "What in the world...who is she? She looks like a Lita wanna-be" but, you just smile and dance and do whatever...Don't do the gunz tonight...We want to save that until your with Jeff...ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah, got it." she stared into space...it wouldn't be long until she was with Jeff again...in a story line, she'd have to kiss him, hug him, and pretend to love him the same way she used to.

Her music hit and she snapped out of it. She walked out onto the ramp and all the people were cheering, but were confused in the process. She danced and ran down the ramp for her match against Stay Keibler. She stood in the ring and waited for her worst enemy in the world to walk out...with Stacy of course...Her music hit, and there he was, standing beside her, glaring evily at Nicole, she glared back...this was going to be one hell of a night, she thought. Stacy and Test walked down the ramp, and Stacy did her little "in-ring" thing, Nicole ran up to her and grabbed her hair and flung her into the ring...The match had begun.

Nicole waited for her to get up and when she did, she drop kicked her. She went up top, but Test came and pushed her down, giving Stacy the advantage. Stacy pulled her hair and kicked her stomach. When Nicole finally got to her feet, Stacy slapped her, hard. Then, she thought of Andrew and how he hit her all the time...Nicole then jumped on Stacy, making her fall backwards, and continued to hit her. The ref pulled her off of Stacy and was arguing with Nicole. Stacy was still down but Test threw in a chair, this was not scripted. Stacy just looked at him then nodded...she went for the chair and while Test was distracting the ref, Stacy popped her on the head with the chair, hard. Nicole fell unconcious. 

Backstage, Jeff was watching the whole match, by the time the match had started he knew something wasn't going to be right. The doctors had told him and Nicole that if she recieved a hard enough blow to the head, she could easily pass out or suffer more head injuries. When Stacy hit her with the chair, Jeff ran down to the ring.

Jeff threw Stacy out of the way and went over to Nicole.

"Nic, baby, don't do this to me...get up, please, get up" He whispered. By now, all the EMT's came down to the ring with a stretcher.

"Nicole, you can't do this again...get up, please..." he said again.

The EMT's carefully picked her up and put her on a stretcher. Stacy just stood there in confusion. "This wasn't part of the script" she thought. She looked at Andrew and he just shrugged, she turned away and he smiled, he did what he wanted to do.

"Baby, I'll be right there...I have to take care of a problem first." he said as he looked at Andrew.

Jeff ran at Andrew, and at first he was confused, but then realized what Jeff was doing. Jeff punched him about twenty times in the face, leaving him with a bloody lip and nose. Andrew, by this time, was on the ground. Stacy ran over to her boyfriend and Jeff turned around and pushed her into him. She fell on top of Andrew and looked at Jeff in confusion. "This isn't over Drew!" Jeff screamed as he ran after Nicole.

Jeff ran backstage and looked for Nicole. "If your looking for Nicole, they took her to the hospital." Vince said as he came around the corner. "Jeff, what in the hell is going on with you, Nicole, Stacy, and Andrew?" Vince asked.

"Mr. McMahon, can I please explain this to you at the hospital? I really need to see if she's ok."

"Of course...I'll be right there."

****

Chapter 26~

"Mr. Hardy?" the nurse asked. Jeff was staring into her hospital room, afraid to think, speak, or even move.

"Excuse me...Mr. Hardy?" the nurse asked again.

Jeff turned around and looked at the nurse. "Sir, I would like to talk to you about Ms. Smith, would you please step into this office, please?"

Jeff looked at Nicole, then back at the nurse, turned and walked into the room.

"Please, sir, have a seat..." the nurse asked.

"Jeff" he told her.

"Excuse me?" 

"Jeff, call me Jeff..."

"Oh, alright then...Jeff, I'm Nurse Callie, Nicole's doctor sent me to talk to you about your relationship with her. I understand you two have been having problems lately?" she asked.

"They just started, how did you know?" Jeff asked.

"Her friends told Dr. Jones, he told me."

"Oh, well, yeah...they started this morning actually..."

"Sir...Jeff...Nicole has some marks on her, handprints, briuses, and scars...more likely..."

"Oh no! You're not putting that on me!!!"

"Mr. Hardy...calm down! We aren't blaming you....we're just asking you...now, if you can't come to reason, we will have to turn you in for abuse..."

"I didn't touch her! I swear it! Why would I do that?" Jeff asked defensively.

"Sir...I don't know why you did or would have...but we really need your cooperation right this moment...or, as I said, will be forced to call the police."

"Ok, listen...I did not touch her...I would never do that...ok?"

"Sir, I believe you, but...some people might not..."

"I'd like you to tell me why you're putting all this on me...?" he asked.

"Sir, I told you...some of her friends, that they say, are really close to her...reported you for abuse." Callie told him.

He looked at her in astonishment, "Who? Who told y'all that? Who the fuck said that?"

"Sir, that is none of you busin....." He cut her off..."I don't give a shit! That's a lie! I'd never hit her, or use any other kind of abuse on her! Who said that?" By now, Jeff was in the nurse's face and she was scared. "Ok, someone named Mr. Martin and Ms. Keibler...yes...Andrew Martin and Stacy Keibler...that's all I know!"

"Ma'am...I'm very sorry about this...those people are not good people...if any one has hurt or done anything to her...it'd be Andrew...they had some very bad issues in the past...very bad..."

"I understand...thank you very much Mr. Hardy, I'll report him at once...as soon as I talk to Nicole...thank you...you may go." she told him.

****

Chapter 27~

~*~*~Two months later~*~*~

Nicole was back on her feet, wrestling...and Andrew was out of the way...for now...he'd gone to jail for the time period, Nicole and Jeff were "friends" but weren't exactly "friends", if you know what I'm saying. He'd gone one way and she went another...she was, however, in a story line with him and they had fun doing it. Nicole and Jeff still loved each other uncontrollably, but things were never the same...Nicole went out with Shane a lot, and Jeff with Trish. Up until one night, a few WWE Superstars recieved an invitation.

Nicole was in Jeff's dressing room discussing their storyline for tonight, when all of a sudden, they're was a knock at the door. Nicole got up and answered it. A guy she's never seen before gave her two invitations and said "Do not show this to anyone, inside is a list of names that are not to be discussed and an invitation that is never to be talked about until it happens, understand?" She simply nodded her head and shut the door. She turned to Jeff. "Who was that?" he asked.

"I don't know...but he gave me these and said that they're never supposed to be spoken of until it happens, it has our names on the envelopes, so...should we open them?"

"I guess, I mean, no harm right?" he took his envelope.

They both opened theirs at the same time...Nicole read out loud teh first one as Jeff followed along.

__

Congradulations! You have been invited to the party of the year! You're probably thinking..."Woo-hoo, I was invited, along with 50, 000 other people." There, my friend, that's where you are wrong...this party is not just any party of the year...it's only for the chosen people...that's right...you were chosen! Now...I hope to see you there, remember not to show or tell anyone about this! Do not even talk with the person that signed this letter (me)...Actually...you will not know who I am, until the party...what a surprise! I know you love surprises, and this one's sure to go out with a big blood bang! Hope to see you there!

Signed,

You'll See

P.S- I've attached two papers to this invitation, one is the directions and everything you need to know, and the other is a list of people to come...

They flipped the paper over...Jeff read aloud this time.

__

Please arrive at the arena in Raleigh, North Carolina, promptly at 11:00 pm... a limosine will pick you up there, it will take you straight to the party. This is all you need to know...you do not need to bring anything, everything has been arranged and is waiting for you tomorrow night. Which is, Friday, October 10th. Thank you.

They flipped the paper again, to the last sheet.

__

People to come:

·Nicole Smith (wrestler)

·Jeffrey Hardy (wrestler)

·Matthew Hardy (wrestler)

·Amy Dumas (wrestler)

·Gregory Helms (wrestler)

·Stacy Keibler (wrestler)

·Shannon Moore (wrestler)

·Michelle Johnson (Hair & Make-up)

·Becky Williams (Hair & Make-up)

"Ok, well...at least we're friends with most of these people...it's just Stacy I don't like..." Nicole said sarcastically. Jeff laughed. "Yeah, next thing ya know, our old buddy will be outta jail, and the host of this party!" Nicole laughed with him.

They had no idea how right they were, just tomorrow night, only 18 hours away, they'd be face to face with their worst nightmare.

****

Chapter 28~

"Nic! You ready?" Jeff called from downstairs of Shane's house.

"Almost! How much longer do I have?" she called back.

"Five minutes and we gotta go! Hurry up!" he said.

A minute later she came down the stairs wearing black baggy pants with pink lining and a hot pink shirt that said 'Admission: $1000.00' and black addias. Her hair was streaked pink and black to match her outfit. "Ok, all done...gosh...I'm sorry I took so long...Jeff..wait a sec...why are you here so damn early? Oh my god! Hardy is actually EARLY!" she pretended to faint.

"Come on!" Jeff took her arm. "Shane...let's go bud."

"Aight...coming." Shane said as he dragged behind.

They all hopped into Jeff's car and drove to the arena. The limo was there and waiting on them. They climbed into the limo and drove to their mysterious location.

They drove for about twenty minutes and came upon this old, haunted looking house. They all looked at it, then at each other. They climbed out and were escorted inside the abandoned house. They all stood in the living room, which was lighed by an old chandalier. Then, came a voice, a weird, mysterious voice over some sort of intercom.

"Welcome to my party! I thought you might like this place, since most of you seem to like adventures...Nicole, Jeffrey, and Gregory, mostly." he paused.

The guests looked around for whatever was doing this.

"You won't find me by looking around...you have to find me...and let me warn you, this is no ordinary house my friends...only a few of you will, sadly, but truly, live through this night...and I leave you now..in search of whatever might be your desire..." the intercom clicked off.

"Ok, this is so not funny..." Nicole said.

"Alright...I'm not playing whatever kind of game he wants us to. I'm getting out of here." Shane said as he, Nicole, and Jeff...followed by the others walked to the door.

Michelle stepped up and pulled, pushed, did whatever she clould...it didn't budge. "It's locked." she said witha worried tone in her voice.

"No, no it can't be..." Shannon said as he pulled the door, still, nothing.

Then, over the intercom again, the voice said, "Oh, yes...that's one thing I forgot to mention...this game I want you to play...there's no way out...you play or you die...simple rules, no catches, just play the game...that's all...you find me...you win!"

"OK! Wait! Who are you and why do you want us here?" Nicole asked.

"Why? Why? Hmmm...maybe because I want revenge....mostly against you!" he screamed.

"Andrew? What the hell! No way!" she said nervously.

"Yes my dear...it's me...and don't worry....you're last on my list to die tonight....I want to save the best for last...now....lights..camera...action!" he said as the lights went out. Everyone grabbed whoever they were standing close to.

"Ok, let's try and find some flashlights...who's on me?" Jeff asked.

"Me..." Nicole told him as she walked with him.

"Ok, I think I remember seeing a desk or something right about..." Jeff said before Nicole screamed.

"OWWW!!!" she screamed as she ran into the desk with a bang.

"There it is!" Jeff said with a smile. Jeff felt around and found a drawer and pulled out six flashlights. He turned two on and handed one to Nicole and took one for himself. They shown it into the huddled up group and they rushed over and Matt, Shannon, Shane, and Becky took a flashlight. 

"Ok, listen...if we want to find this guy before he finds us, we should split up...ok?" Shane suggested.

"Shane's right...we're all pretty much doomed anyway...I mean, what's the harm...Shane, Jeff, Michelle, and I will take upstairs...ok? Matt, Amy, Stacy, Shannon, and Becky, search down here...if any of y'all find anything at all...let us know...ok?"

Everyone agreed and they all went the way they were told.

****

Chapter 29~

"Nic, you ok?" Jeff whispered as they walked up the steps.

"Yeah, I'm fine...for now..." she replied.

They quietly walked up the steps and found a numerous amount of doors. They picked one and walked inside. It was a big room and you couldn't see much...the bad part was, it was right beside the steps...so they had to be careful.

"Do y'all see anything?" Shane asked.

"No." Jeff and Michelle replied.

"Ok, let's go into another room." suggested Jeff.

"Wait...I think I should look more in here." Nicole said.

"You take Michelle, I'll stay in here with her...ok?" Shane asked.

Jeff looked worried, but nodded his head in agreement, took Michelle, and went to look in a different room.

"Ok, so, what are you looking for?" Shane asked her.

"I don't know...I just have this feeling...like something is in here..." she replied quietly as she ran her flashlight up and down the walls.

Just then the door slammed shut and they both turned their attention toward it.

"Ok...this isn't funny anymore...I want to get out of here..." Nicole said as she held onto Shane.

"I know, we're getting out of here now." he told her as he walked to the door.

He pulled the door but it wouldn't open.

"It's locked..." he looked at the door in confusion as he looked on the door for a lock.

"Shane, there isn't a lock on the door."

"It must be locked from the outside..."

"Call for somebody, maybe they'll hear us..."

"Ok, but I doubt it...I read that old houses like this have sound proof walls and doors." he told her.

"Great..."

They screamed and screamed but nobody came or heard them. 

"This isn't happening...why is he doing this to me?"

"I don't know...I'm confused too...but everything's goig to be ok..." he said, trying to comfort her a little.

She managed to plaster a fake smile as she looked around the room again. She searched with her flashlight until she found what she was looking for.

"Shane...come here...look..." she said as she shined her flashlight over a hidden door.

"Wow...should we open it?"

"Umm...maybe...I guess...it might be another way out...what do you think?"

"Let's open it..." he said as they walked towards the door.

Shane pulled on the handle, but it didn't open at first...like it was stuck or something. He gripped it tighter and pulled as hard as he could until it swung open...Nicole and Shane screamed in horror as four dead bodies fell out....

****

Chapter 30~

"Oh God! Shane...we have to get out of here!" Nicole cried as she hid her head in Shane's arms.

"Ok...we're getting out of here now..." He screamed as he took one more look at the bodies and turned himself and Nicole around and tried to find something to break open the door with. At last he found something...an axe. Shane went to work as he chopped at the door. He finally got it to where he could reach out and unlock it. He reached his hand out and twisted the lock and opened the door, grabbed Nicole and ran out.

"Wait...where's Jeff and Michelle?" she asked, still petrified.

"I'm not sure...do you want to find them?" he asked her as she nodded her head slightly.

"JEFF!!! MICHELLE!!! Y'ALL GET OUT HERE! HURRY!!!!" Shane screamed as Michelle and Jeff came running out of the room.

"Holy shit! What happened??" Jeff asked as he held Nicole.

"We have to get downstairs now!" Shane screamed as he took Michelle and headed down the steps. Jeff and Nicole followed.

They got downstairs only to find Matt, Amy, Shannon, Becky, and Stacy sitting on the couches.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Amy asked.

"This isn't a game...this is real..." Nicole told them.

"What are you talking about?" Stacy asked.

"Four people are dead! Four people that I've never seen in my life!" Nicole screamed at her.

"What?" Stacy beamed.

"Four dead bodies just fell out of a closet...ok? This is real...he wants us all dead...he's not playing around ok?"

A small laugh came from Stacy.

"Look! I'm not crazy ok? I saw it...Shane saw it...I know what I saw!" Nicole said.

"Nicole...you're just trying to scare us..." Stacy told her.

"If you don't believe me...go up and look for yourselves."

"Fine...I will...who's coming?" Stacy said.

Everyone agreed and headed up the steps. Stacy looked at the door that was smashed up, turned the knob and, with flashlight in hand, fearlessly went in. 

"I'm sorry...I can't go back in there..." Nicole said as she backed away from the door.

"It's ok...I'll stay with you..." Shane said as he wrapped an arm around her.

Jeff looked at the two and walked inside the room. A few minutes later, Stacy, followed by the others came back through the door.

"Nicole...nothings there...." she turned and faced everyone."See, told you she was just trying to scare us."

Nicole looked at her in astonishment.

"Nicole...that wasn't funny...why would you do something like that?" Shannon asked as everyone agreed.

"It was there! I swear it!" she walked into the room as the crowd followed.

"They were right there...right there..." she said as she opened the closet door as she showed them where they were.

"She's telling teh truth...I saw it too..." Shane told them.

"You guys! Enough already! Gosh...let's just find Andrew and get this over with! He's not a killer! My God! Get a grip!" Stacy said happily.

Nicole looked at her a took her by her collar and shoved her up against a wall. "And you would know this how? Huh? Tell me...Please Stacy...since you seem to know him so well...how'd he get out of jail? How did he come here? Tell me Stacy...I mean...you obviously have to know something right? If you know him so damn well...where is he then? huh? and how do we know YOU aren't behind all this with him...how do we know YOU didn't help him get out of jail? You gotta tell me something here Stace...I'm dyin' to know!" Nicole screamed at her.

Stacy just looked at Nicole in shock...Stacy was scared...

"Look...I don't know ok? I'm sorry..." 

Nicole pushed her up against the wall harder. "Shut the fuck up Stacy...sorry...sorry is a bullshit way to say you're apologizing...it doesn't mean shit to me...you almost got Jeff thrown in jail! You and that asshole are seriously going to pay big time if we ever get out of here! You got me?"

Stacey nodded and Nicole dropped her and she fell to the floor...Nicole stormed out of the room as Shane and Jeff followed. Nicole didn't have a flashlight so she couldn't see...She noticed Jeff and Shane catching up to her, and the last thing she wanted was to talk to them. She started running and tripped over something big and stiff and fell down the steps. Jeff and Shane ran towards her but stopped and realized what she had tripped over...a dead body...

Jeff stood there for a minute realizing what was going on...he snapped back to reality noticing Shane was already down the steps aiding Nicole. Jeff ran down the steps to help.

"Is she ok??" Jeff asked, concerned.

"I think so...she may have broken something though." Shane replied.

"Ouch...my ankle..." Nicole said.

"Can you walk?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know...maybe...help me up." 

She got up and limped around for a moment, wincing everytime she took a step. She almost fell but Shane caught her. They locked eyes. Jeff, realizing what was going on...broke the silence, feeling a hinge of jealousy.

"Maybe we can find some ice?" he said as the others walked down the stairs.

"Yeah...Jeff..take Matt or Shannon and go find some." Shane told him.

"Why don't you go do it?" Jeff snapped.

"I'm helping her..." Shane told him.

"I can help her...while you go get ice..." Jeff said to him.

Nicole saw what they were doing and decided to decide for them.

"Oh my God...I'll get it..." she said as she got up and limped over to Jeff, took his flashlight, and limped over to the kitchen.

"Wait...I'll go with you..." Shane said as he ran over to her and helped her walk.

"Man..." Matt said as he looked at his brother. "Looks like you aren't the only one that likes her...I think you've got some competition..."

"Matt..." Jeff said as his brother looked at him. "Shut the fuck up..." 

****

Chapter 31~

~*~*~A few hours later~*~*~

"Oh my God!" Nicole screamed as everyone jumped.

"What?" they all asked.

"Phones!!!" she said as she jumped up and limped over to the phone. She picked it up, but no luck...it was dead...

"Shit...what about cell phones...did anyone bring their's?"

Matt, Michelle, Amy, Becky, and Shannon pulled out theirs but they all said 'No Service'.

"Ok...listen to me...ok...I'm scared...really scared...but if we're going to get through this night...I have to find Andrew..." Nicole told them.

"Wait...why you? Why not all of us?" Matt asked.

"Because...he wants me...not y'all...so...if I find him...I'll figure something out...ok? Just please...trust me on this?"

"No...I'm not letting you find him by yourself..." Jeff told her.

She limped over to him and hugged him. "Jeff...I'll be fine...I always end up that way don't I? I mean...I fell off the dirtbike...I got through that...I got hit by a car...survived through that...I had another concussion and almost died...but I survived...and I just fell down a flight of steps...and I'm still here...I don't plan on dying anytime soon...I still have alot on my mind! Please...trust me?"

He sighed, "Ok...but, I'm really not comfortable about this..."

"Jeff...shut up..." she said as she kissed him passionatly on the lips. She ended the kiss when she heard Shane sigh. "I'll be fine...and I'll be back soon." She limped over to Shane and she put her hands around his neck as he placed his on her hips. "Don't start...I'm coming back..." she said as he smiled. He looked into her eyes and leaned in. He placed his lips on hers and kissed her, he didn't want to stop, but she pulled away. "Be back." she said as she limped up the steps in search of Andrew.

****

Chapter 32~

"ANDREW!!!" Nicole screamed as she searched upstairs for him. "I know you're here somewhere" she whispered. She walked upstairs, peaking in every door...She came upon the last door at the end of the hallway. "This has to be it...it has to be..." she said as she opened it and found a flight of stairs.

"Oh great...more steps...." she said as she limped up the steps, with her leg in pain. She reached th etop of the steps, only to find another door. "If I fall down these damn steps, or see another dead body...I'm going to kill somebody..." she told herself as she placed her hand on the knob and opened the door. Everything, except Andrew, was in the room...the power outlet, the phone outlet...everything was unplugged. She quickly walked over to the outlets and pluged them all in as the lights came back on. "Ok, Jeff or somebody..please be smart enough to try the phone again." she thought outloud.

"Ok...now to find..." she turned around to be face-to-face with Andrew. "You.."

"Ahhh...sooo...you found me eh?" he said.

"Yeah...game's over, sorry...but your about to be busted..." she told him with a slight smile on her face.

"Ummm...I'm afraid no one can save you now...your friends...are all...well, how should I put this? They're all dead..."

She looked at him confused...had she taken that long? Was he telling the truth? "You're lying..." she replied blankly.

"Ok Nicole...they're aren't dead...but they will be soon....now....I told you that you'd be the last one to die tonight, but I promised myself whoever came into this room first would be the first to go..."

"You wouldn't do that..." she said.

"Oh, but I would..." he said as he lunged at her...she stepped back and pulled out the butcher knife that she got from the kitchen, he saw it when he jumped and tackled her to the ground, by then...the knife was stuck in his stomach. A pool of blood surrounded them. Nicole pushed him off of her and got to her feet. She stood there and looked at him. She then reached for a phone and dialed 911. She sat there and watched him for a minute...he was dead, she was sure of it. She got up with tears in her eyes. Even though she hated Andrew, even though he tried to kill her and her friends, she still felt horrible...she killed him, on accident, not intentionally. She wiped her eyes and limped down the steps. She was down both flights and walked into the living room where everyone was sitting. They all jumped up and rushed over to where she was standing.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Becky asked.

"Are you hurt?" asked Michelle.

"Andrew's dead, and no, I'm fine." Nicole said. "The police are on their way."

"Is that you're blood?" Jeff asked her as he took her to sit down.

"No, it's Andrew's." she said as she stared at the floor.

"How did he...how did you? What happened?" Shane asked confused.

"When I went to get ice from the kitchen, I saw a butcher knife, I took it, came back in here and told y'all that I was going to go find him. He jumped at me, I didn't know what to do so I took it out. I was only trying to protect myself...I didn't mean to..." she said as she broke down in tears. They all sat there and tried to comfort her until someone knocked on the door.

Nicole got up and answered it. She told the police everything. Some EMT's came by and walked up stairs with a stretcher and their equimpent. A few minutes later, they came back down with Andrew on it, underneath a sheet.

"Is that all ma'am?" The officer asked her.

"Ummm...Yes, I think." she said as she thought. "No! Wait...We saw four, no five dead bodies. I don't knoo where he put them though..."

"Ok, ma'am...we'll check for you...right now, all of you need to get home and get some rest, there's a car waiting for you all outside." said the officer as he turned and walked away.

They all walked outside and got into the car. The car drove off and took them back to the arena. Nicole got into the backseat of Jeff's car.

"Do you want me to sit back there with you?" Shane asked.

"You can if you want, but I'm fine." she replied. Shane took that as a yes and climbed back there with her. Jeff was annoyed with this and kept his eyes back and forth from the mirror and the road the whole trip, noticing Shane had his arm around her and she was falling asleep in his arms. Jeff finally got into Shane's driveway and stopped the car. "Here we are!" he replied sarcastically.

Shane and Nicole got out of the car. Shane was walking her inside when Jeff called Nicole. "Come here a second."

She walked over with Shane. "Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you a minute." he looked at Shane, "Alone..."

Shane took the hint and turned around as he rolled his eyes. "I'll be inside, ok babe?"

"Ok, I'll be in in a minute or so..." she told him as she turned and focused her attention back on Jeff. "What?" she asked polietly.

"Come back home, please?" he asked.

"Jeff, I told you that I'd come back when I was ready...and I'm still not...over...that..." she told him. He bent his head down and sighed. "Ok, I understand I guess...but I just want you to know that I love you...and no body else."

"Ok...I'll see you tomorrow." she said quietly.

"You've slept with Shane haven't you?" he asked curiously.

"What?" she said as she looked up in shock.

"Just tell me...the truth..."

"No! I haven't...ok? Jeff, I'll see you tomorrow...bye." she said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips and then ran into Shane's house.

Jeff rolled his eyes, walked to his car, got in, slammed the door, and took off.

****

Chapter 33~

"What'd Jeff want?" Shane asked as he walked over to Nicole who was slipping her shoes off.

"Oh, just to see if I was ok...that's all..." she lied.

"Oh...ok..."

"Well, I'm a mess...I'm going to take a shower..." she said as she started to walk, until Shane grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. He kissed her, gently at first and then it got to be a very heated kiss. "I'm coming with you." he said as he broke the kiss. She just rolled her eyes. He picked her up and threw her over his sholder and walked into the bathroom. He put her down and turned the shower on. He focused his attention back at Nicole. She had her hands on her hips with a "what are you doing?" kind of look. He looked into her eyes and pulled her close to him again. He pushed his lips on hers as he roamed her body with his hands. He reached under her dried bloody shirt and pulled it over her head, he stopped kissing her for a moment to take off his shirt. He then went back to kissing her. His hands made their way down to her pants and unbuttoned them. the slid down her waist and dropped to the floor. She reached to unbutton his pants, and they slid off his waist and onto the floor as well. He roamed her back with his hands and unbuckled her bra that also fell to the ground. She slid her fingers on the side of his boxers and pulled them off of him. He did the same with her thong. They stood there, making out, completely naked, as they stepped into the shower.

About an hour and a half later, they got out of the shower, got changed, and got into bed. "Nicole..." Shane whispered. "What?" she asked. 

"I...love you." he said as he kissed her.

They had sex a couple more times that night. Nicole woke up next to Shane and smiled to herself. Then she thought..."Wait, what am I doing? I love Jeff, I know I do...I have to go see him tonight...I have to go back...I mean, I like Shane, hell, I might even love him...but I love Jeff more." Shane woke up and looked at Nicole. He smiled. "What are you thinking about?" he asked her as he wrapped his arm over her stomach and pulled her close.

"Nothing really...just different stuff..."

"Is one of those different things happen to be last night?"

"Actually, I can honestly say that it is." she told him.

He smiled and pulled her closer so that she was facing him. "Last night was amazing..."

"Yeah..." she said quietly.

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing...still just a little tired..."

"Oh, ok..." he said as she closed her eyes.

****

Chapter 34~

~*~*~Around 7pm~*~*~

"Jeff...hey it's Nicole." she said as she talked into the phone.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Ummm...nothing...I was wondering...well, I was thinking about what you said last night...and ummm...can I come home now?" she asked.

"Of course! When are you coming?"

"Ummm...I'm not sure, I'll tell Shane...I'll probably be there around...uhhh....eight..?" 

"Ok, that's great...I'm so happy. You really have no idea..." he said eagerly.

She laughed. "I'll see you later tonight."

"Ok, bye baby." 

Nicole put down the phone and went into Shane's room, he had picked up the phone and heard every word that was said.

"Hey!" she said as she sat down on the bed next to him. "What's wrong?"

"You lied to me..." 

"Oh, Shane...listen..."

He cut her off..."No, it's ok...I understand...go be with Jeff...."

"Shane, I'm sorry...I just..." he cut her off again.

"No, don't apologize...I just want you to know that I meant what I said last night...ok? And if you ever need somebody to just talk to for a few minutes...I'll be here...just don't be a stranger ok?"

"Ok Shane...I'll call you soon."

"Ok, are you going to pack?"

"Yeah..."

"Ok...I'll talk to you before you leave..."

"Ok..." she said as she got up and left to get her stuff together.

~*~*~7:55pm~*~*~

Nicole had all of her things together, in her car. She went back inside to tell Shane she was leaving and he was standing in the doorway holding a bag and her keys. She smiled and walked up to him. 

"Ok, here's your keys and this....is for you." he said as he handed her the bag.

"Shane...you really didn't have to get me anything..."

"Look, I wanted to...and it's just for when you really need it...don't open it until you're in a time of need...ok? Like when you're in a fight with Jeff, hopefully there won't be anymore of those, but...in case there is...that'd be a good time to open it...ok? And don't let Jeff find it..."

"Ok...thanks Shane..." she said as she hugged him and then went to kiss him, but he moved his head and whispered. "Don't..please...It'll make it worse..."

She nodded her head and walked to her car. She dove off and kept looking from the road to the bag. But she promised Shane she wouldn't open it until she needed to. Was this the right choice she was making? She hoped so.

She arrived at Jeff's around 8:25, she took some of her stuff and walked up to his door and knocked. He answered quickly. "Why are you knocking? You live here!" he said as he picked her up and spun her around.

They got all of her stuff out of the car and took it inside to her room. They finished unpacking and sat on the couch.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Jeff asked to break the silence.

"Sure..." she shrugged.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Uhh...how about....Orange County?" 

"Ok, I love this movie.." he smiled as he put the DVD in. He sat back down and cuddled up next to Nicole. She seemed interested in the movie.

"Nic..."

"Huh?" she turned to face him.

"Is everything...ok between us? I mean, you don't seem to talkative or...." she cut him off with a kiss, one that she'd been holding forever. He didn't object, he kissed her back, and pretty soon, they were in his room, on his bed. They spent the remainder of the night in there.

****

Chapter 35~

~*~*~Two Months Later~*~*~

"You guys, I'm seriously not feeling good at all..." Nicole told her friends Amy, Michelle, and Becky.

"How come? Are you sick?" Becky asked.

"No...I just, I don't know...I mean, I've been eating alot more, and just I don't know..." she said as she slumped down on her chair.

"Honey...how long has it been since you've had your period?" Amy asked

"About two months...oh no...you don't think I'm..." 

"It's a possiblity...how 'bout we have a girls night out and we'll go to my house and you can take the test...ok?" Michelle suggested.

"Ok...that sounds like a good idea....I'm really nervous..." Nicole told them.

~*~*~Michelle's house~*~*~

"Ok sweetie, here it is...THE test..." Michelle giggled.

"Michelle...it's not funny...."

"Mood swing number one!" Becky said as Nicole looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Hun, just go take it..ok? We're here for you..." Amy said as Nicole took the box, shaking, went into the bathroom and shut the door.

She came out a few minutes later.

"Sooo...what did it say??" Michelle said as they all ran up to her.

"I didn't look at it...I'm too scared..."

Becky rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom...the others followed. 

"Nic....Oh my gosh!" Becky said excitedly.

"What?" she asked.

"It's says positive!" she screamed as all three of her friends were jumping up and down around her.

"Come on Nicole...you have to be happy..." Amy said.

"I am...I really am, it's just that...well, I'm shocked..." she said with a smile.

"So...who's the lucky daddy??" Michelle asked.

Nicole thought a moment, then went to say something, but stopped herself. She thought again, and then it hit her...she wasn't sure...

"Well...get off the suspense woman! Who's is it?" Becky asked.

"I...I...I'm not...sure..." 

"What do mean you're not sure?" Michelle asked.

"It could be Jeff...or it could be Shane..."

"Oh, God, Nic...what happened?" Amy asked her.

Nicole told them about the night she slept with Shane a few times, then the next night she slept with Jeff a few times.

"I haven't slept with either of them since...Jeff thinks I'm sick, so, I'm not sleeping in his room..." Nicole said.

"Then, you have to tell both of them...get them to take a DNA Test....it's the only way to find out for sure..." Becky suggested.

"You're right..but, do I tell them at the same time, or at different times?"

"Hun, that's up to you..." Becky said.

"Ok...I can do this..." Nicole said as she took a deep breath and said bye to her friends as she hugged them.

"Call us as soon as something happens ok?" Amy said.

"I will, I promise..." Nicole told them.

"Good luck!" Michelle told her.

Nicole smiled and walked out the door to her car. She called Shane on her cell phone and told him to meet her at Jeff's. She called Jeff also and told him that she had somthing important to tell him and Shane and that Shane was on his way over. She pulled up in Jeff's driveway to see that Shane's car was already there. This wasn't going to be easy.

Chapter 36~

Nicole walked through the door. They were sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey guys..." Nicole said as she stood in front of them.

"Hey...what did you have to talk to us about?" Jeff asked.

"Ok...Please...stay sitting down...you really need to for this one...there's two parts to this...ok?"

They both nodded their heads and listened.

"Ok, you guys know how I haven't been feeling too great lately?" They nodded. "Well, I was talking to the girls earlier and they brought up something I didn't think about...so, we went over to Michelle's and I took this test...and well...I'm pregnant..." she watched them as their faces lit up...well, mostly Jeff's. "That's great!!!" Jeff exclaimed. "Yeah, it is...I'm so happy for you!" Shane said as they both gave her a hug. "But, why did you tell us both that? I mean, shouldn't this moment be with Jeff?" Shane asked.

"That's the second part...now you really need to sit down." They looked at each other and sat down.

Nicole took a deep breath. "Ok, this seriously isn't easy...ok...this is why I wanted both of you here...I don't...I don't know who's it is..." she said as she closed her eyes and sat down.

"What do you mean you don't know who's it is?" Jeff asked.

"I need you guys to take a DNA test...it's the only way I know of to find out..."

"So...it could be my baby?" Shane asked excitedly.

"Hey...don't get your hopes up bud..." Jeff said defensively.

"You guys! Stop! This is what I was afraid of...look, I made an appoinment for y'all tomorrow morning...we'll find out then..ok?" she said.

"Ok, Nic...can I talk to you in the kitchen...please?" Shane asked.

She nodded her head and followed him into the kitchen.

"First of all, I just wanted to say that I'm so happy for you...no matter who's it is..." he said.

"Thanks Shane, that means alot..."

"And...if it does happen to be mine...I just want you to know that I'm going to be there for it, even if we aren't in a relationship...I'm always going to be there for both of you...ok?"

"Thanks again Shane...you're so good to me...you know that? You and Jeff both...I don't know what I'd do without y'all." she smiled as she hugged him.

They walked back into the living room and sat there in silence. Nicole got up. "Ok, I'm going to sleep...tomorrow morning, 9am...be at the doctor's office...ok?" she told them. They nodded as she walked into her room.

****

Chapter 37~

Nicole woke up to the sound of her alarm buzzing in her ear. She quckly shut it off and hopped out of bed. Half an hour til nine...great...She got up and got changed and finished getting ready. She walked out into the kitchen and noticed Jeff was already gone. She found a note on the counter.

__

Hey Nic-

Ummm...I left a little early today...look...even if this baby isn't mine...I'll still love you with all my heart...how about tonight, me, you, and Shane go out to eat at a nice restuarant? You can tell us there...ok? I'll see you at the doctor's office. See you soon...Love you-Jeff

She glanced at the clock...five til nine...she was always late...somehow, Jeff's lateness rubbed off on her. She grabbed her keys and rushed out the door. She drove to the doctor's office and got there at five after nine. She walked through the door to find Shane and Jeff sitting there waiting for her.

"Hey, sorry I'm late guys..."

"Nicole Smith, Jeff Hardy, and Shane Helms." The nurse called.

They got up and followed the nurse into a room.

"Ok, now...Nicole...first, I want you to go take this test again, just to make sure you're really pregnant, then...while you're doing that, we'll take their DNA and then when you come back we'll take yours, how does that sound?" the nurse asked.

"Great." she replied as she took the box again, for the second time this week.

The nurse told them what they needed to do and after a few minutes, they were done and Nicole was ready. They finished up in about an hour and the nurse said that she'd call in about 5 hours...since she had to send it out.

They all walked out and stood by Nicole's car. "Y'all...I'm going to go shopping...did y'all wanna come? It'll waste time..." she asked them.

"Yeah, sure...I'll come" Shane said.

"Me too!" Jeff added.

They climbed in her car and went shopping for about two, then grabbed some lunch which took about an hour, then went shopping again for another two hours. Nicole's cell phone rang while they were walking to her car. It was the doctor's office.

"Hello?" she picked up.

"Hi, Ms. Smith? This is the Nurse Brenda from your appointment this morning for the DNA testing."

"Yes, I remember."

"Ok, well, the results are in, would you like to come find out?"

"Yes, I'll be there soon."

"Ok, we'll see you then."

"Thanks." Nicole said as she hung up the phone. Jeff and Shane both looked at her.

"The results are in. Let's go."

They drove back to the office and they all went in. The nurse called them back, but Nicole stopped Jeff and Shane. "I want to find out first...let's all go out to dinner tonight, like Jeff said and I'll tell you then...ok?"

They agreed as Nicole went back there. The nurse told her and Nicole was happy, but sad at the same time...Would he be happy? Would the other be dissapointed? She hoped for the best as she walked out and took Jeff and Shane by the hand and walked out to the cars.

****

Chapter 38~

~*~*~Dinner that night~*~*~

"First of all I just want to say thanks for taking me here you guys, and I'm still mad that you made me dress up! But...I love you guys both so much! And I just want us all to be happy...ok?" Nicole told them.

"I'm completly agreeing with you...I'm going to be happy no matter what..." Shane said.

"Me too...ok...how 'bout we make a toast? Even though you can't drink wine since you have someone else in your stomach...you can still do it with your coke!" Jeff laughed.

"Here's to Nicole..." Shane said as he lifted his glass. 

"Here's to the baby..." Jeff said as he lifted his glass.

Nicole smiled and said "Here's to you guys..." as she lifted her glass as the clinked them together and drank.

They finished their meals and sat there quietly.

"Ok...I'm guessing y'all wanna know who it is right?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah..." said Jeff.

"Yep" Shane said.

"Ok...you guys can't get mad or upset or anything like that ok?"

"Ok" they both said at the same time.

"Ok...close you're eyes...both of you...when I tell you to open them...whoever has the sonogram in front of them is the dad...ok?"

"Wait...when did you get a sonogram?" Jeff asked.

"When I went to find out who the dad was, but they can't tell what it is yet, so, to this point, it's still an it...now close your eyes." They both closed them and Nicole put the sonogram in front of Shane.

"Ok...open your eyes..."

They both opened their eyes and looked down...Shane's face lit up with excitment. "It's mine?" he asked.

"Yeah...that's what the test said..." she replied, noticing the hurtness on Jeff's face.

"Well...congradulations man..." Jeff told Shane as he reached his hand out for him to shake. Jeff stood up and reached into his wallet and pulled out some money. "Here's for tonight...I better get going, you guys have a lot to talk about..."

"No...Jeff...you can't leave..."

"Why? You have to talk about parenting stuff...you know...like what you're going to name it and stuff..." he said.

"Actually, I've thought about it, long and hard...and I want all of us to decide what to name it...sit." she pointed to the seat.

"I can't...it's not my baby..." Jeff replied.

"Jeff...I'm the mom, I'm carring it...what I say goes...now sit!" she said as he sat down.

"Ok...now, I was thinking something like for a girl...ummm...Alexis?" she asked them.

"And a boy how about Ryan?" Shane added.

"I shouldn't be here..." Jeff said as he got up to leave, but stopped when he heard what Nicole said.

"If it's a boy I want to name him Ryan Shane Helms, and if it's a girl...I want to name her Alexis Ruby Hardy." Nicole said as she looked at Jeff.

"You can't name her that..." Jeff said.

"Why not?"

"Because...because you just can't"

"Jeff...why are you making this so hard? I'm trying to be fair here...I'm sorry ok? It wasn't my choice! Listen to me...I'm trying to make this work out for all of us..you said you wouldn't get upset..."

"Yeah, well, I was pretty confident it was mine...I'm sorry...I have to get out of here..." he said as he left the restuarant.

Nicole put her head in her hands..."I knew this was going to happen...I knew it..."

"Sweetie, listen...I know we aren't in a "relationship" or anything...but I'm still here for you...I've always been here...I mean...we should be happy right? I mean...that in there" he rubbed on her stomach, "we created that...together...I don't care if you dont feel the same way that I do for you, but I love you and I always will...and I'm going to love this baby too...understand?"

"Yeah...I do, and you're right...we should be happy...I am happy...and..I realized that...I do love you..." she told him.

"Listen to me....go home and open that gift I gave you two months ago...don't tell me you love me until you're sure...ok?" he said. "You go...I got this bill..."

"Ok...bye Shane, and thank you..."

****

Chapter 39~

~*~*~Jeff's House~*~*~

"Jeff...you here?" Nicole asked when she came inside the house.

"Yeah...my room.." he replied.

Nicole walked into his room and he was sitting on his bed, she could tell he'd been crying.

"Jeff...I'm really sorry about this...If it had been my choice...I would have picked you..." she said to try and make him feel better.

"But it wasn't your choice...it wasn't anyone's choice...It happens...I guess..."

"Jeff...listen...about the name..."

"No...please...it's you and Shane's baby...not mine, and no matter how much I wished and hoped for it to be mine...it shouldn't have my mom's name or my last name in it...."

"Jeff...I love you...That's why I wanted to name her that, if it's a her..."

He nodded his head and she kissed him on the cheek and walked into her room.

She walked over to the dresser where she stored the bag. She sat on her bed, bag in hand, and dumped out it's contents. An envelope and a box fell out. She opened the envelope and it said:

__

'Nicole-

This is for you...I told you when you're feeling down or confused to open this, I imagine it's one of those...Now, open the box and then keep reading this letter.'

She opened the box and to her suprise, found a beautiful ring. She stared at it for a moment and continued to read the letter.

__

'This isn't an engagment ring or anything...it's a 'friendship' or a 'promise' ring. I want you to keep it. I know that you either do not feel the same about me, or you don't know if you do or not...but this ring is a symbol of how much I love you...I'm not trying to buy you off or anything, I just want you to know that I will always be here for you no matter what...I don't care if you're with Jeff the rest of your life...I'll still be your friend through everything...ok? Go to Jeff, be good to him, he loves you...I can tell...and I know you love him just as much...We'll always have our friendship, and that means the most to me...and hopefully you too...love always-Shane'

She folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. She put the ring on her middle finger and it fit perfectly. She went to pick up her cell phone to call Shane, but it rang before she could dial.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Ms. Smith, This is Nurse Brenda. I'm sorry to inform you that we've made a mistake, we need you to come to the doctors office immediatly."

"Yes ma'am...I'll be there as soon as possible."

Nicole hung up her phone and told Jeff she had an errund to run. She got in her car and drove to the doctors office. She arrived seven minutes later and rushed inside.

"Ms. Smith...right this way." Nurse Brenda told her.

Nicole followed and listened carefully.

"Ms. Smith...Somehow, the DNA results, got switched...the baby's father is actually Mr. Hardy."

Nicole stood there in shock. "Thank you."

"We have called Mr. Helms and informed him already...he actually seemed relieved."

"Thank you, I think I know why too..."

Nicole sped off to Shane's house and when she reached it, the lights were all on and he was sitting on his front porch, like he knew she was coming.

****

Chapter 40~

"Hey!" Shane called. "What took you so long?" he laughed.

She smiled and walked up to him. "So, they told you huh?"

"Yeah...and it actually takes a lot off my shoulders...I mean...this prooves something..."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Well...I guess it means that you and Jeff were really meant for each other...and, I think you know that too..."

She nodded, glancing down at the ring he gave her. "Oh, by the way...thanks for this...it really means a lot to me...you have no idea..."

"Friendship is just one of the best things life has to offer...and you are, and will always and forever be my friend." he smiled.

"Now....go tell Jeff what he wants to hear...now!" he said as he hugged her.

She got into her car and drove to a couple restuarants. She picked up some chinese food that had baby corn, baby shrimp, and baby carrots in it. Then she went to a BBQ place and got some baby back ribs. She took this all to Jeff's house and put it on a plate for him. She walked into his room, and he was still sitting in the same spot.

"Jeff..." she grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "Come on...you are not sitting in this room all day..."

"What? I'm busy." he replied.

"You are sitting on your bed, starring at your fish...you are so not busy! Now, come on...I have something for you..."

He grunted but gave in. He followed her into the kitchen and she pulled a seat out for him.

"Shouldn't I be doing that for you?" he asked.

"Not tonight...tonight is your night!" she smiled as he took the gesture and sat down. She sat across from him.

"Thanks for this, but...where is your food?" he asked.

"Oh...Ummm...I'll eat later...this is special food."

"Did you make it?"

"No...I didn't have time...I probably would have burned something." she laughed. He looked at the food. "Soo...notice anything...interesting about the food???" she hinted.

"Ummm...let's see...we have...baby back ribs...baby carrots...baby corn...and baby shrimp. Weird..."

"What's weird?" she asked.

"Well...these three things are chinese, but this is BBQ..." he said.

She rolled her eyes..."Jeff...what is the category in the food?"

He thought for a moment...."Ummm...BBQ in China?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes again. "Jeff, all that manic panic is seriously affecting your brain! Think harder!"

"Ok...it's something to do with babies..." 

"YES! Thank you!"

"Ok...what about them? I know you're having one...it is just one right?" he asked confused.

"As far as I know it is...but that's not what I wanted to tell you..."

"Well, tell me then..."

"Ok...you know that errund I had to run?"

"Yeah..."

"Well....I had to go back to the doctors."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because...they made a mistake..."

"What kind of mistake?"

"The kind of mistake where they accidently get you and Shane's DNA mixed up..." she smiled.

"No way..."

"Yes way...so...are you ready to be a daddy?" 

He got up and picked Nicole up and swung her around.

****

Chapter 41~

~*~*~August 31st, 9 months later~*~*~

Nicole and Jeff were sitting in the nursery, knowing they were to have a girl to be named Alexis Ruby Hardy. The nursery was painted pink and yellow with Jeff's designs all over the walls. He painted her name on one wall. It was picture perfect, and today was his birthday too. It was around nine o'clock in the morning when the were sitting in the nursery. Nicole had gone to the bathroom and then came out. Jeff looked at her and asked her what was wrong.

"Jeff...my water just broke..."

He quickly grabbed her suitcase and took her hand and led her out to his car. They got to the hospital around nine thirty. They took Nicole inside her room.

"So...what are they gunna do? When is she having the baby?" Jeff asked nervously.

"Sir, calm down...she won't be having it anytime soon..." the doctor replied.

Jeff heard screaming coming from her room. "What's going on? Why is she screaming?"

"Contractions Mr. Hardy...they're just contractions." the doctor smiled. "You can go in now."

Jeff walked in and the nurse was directing her breathing. "Mr. Hardy, I assume you and Nicole have went to the pregnancy classes...am I correct."

He nodded his head.

"Then, please take over from here...her contractions are ten minutes apart. I'll be in to check on you in a few moments." she said as she left.

"How are you doing?" he asked Nicole.

"Ah..not too bad...but listen to me...when I'm having my baby...do not, I repeat, do not take anything that I might say to you offensively...ok?"

He nodded.

~*~*~10:12pm~*~*~

"This is it." The nurse said when Nicole was having a really bad contraction as she called the doctor in. Jeff sat beside Nicole and held her hand as he watched nervously.

The doctor came in and put his gloves on.

"Ok, Nicole...I need you to push..ok?" The nurse told her.

Nicole squeezed Jeff's hand and pushed.

"Ok...again..." the nurse directed.

By this time, Nicole was screaming and cussing at Jeff. Jeff looked at the nurse worried and she said it was normal.

"Ok...Nicole...this is the last time..ok? I need you to push really hard on this one...ok...are you ready? Push!" then urse said as Nicole gave one last big push and the baby came out into the nurse's arms.

Nicole put her head back in relief and Jeff looked at his hand, which was red from her squeezing so tight.

"I'm sorry!" she said as she looked at him. He smiled. The nurse handed her her baby and they both looked at her and watched her.

It was finally over...Nicole and Jeff had their baby, and they were happy.

****

Chapter 42~

~*~*~Two months later~*~*~

Jeff took Nicole out to this fancy restuarant while Amy, Michelle, and Becky were watching Alex.

"So...how do you like this place?" Jeff asked.

"It's great...It was really nice of you to take me out..." she smiled.

"Well, we both needed it...I mean, Vince did give us a couple months off for the baby...and why not spend the months wisely?"

She laughed as he took her hands.

"Nic...I've loved you since I first met you...I want you to be in my life forever." he stated.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that...I'm not going any where."

"I know...and that's why I have to do this..." he said as he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"Oh my God...Jeff..."

"Like I said...I want you to be in my life forever...as my wife...will you marry me?" he asked.

"Of course! I love you!" she said as he put the ring on her finger and they hugged. They're life was complete...happy ending-blah blah blah! You know the rest! THE END!


End file.
